Legend of Tokyo
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Legends are born from Myths, and Myths are formed from fairytales. But the fairytales had to come from somewhere. Just because you can't see anything, doesn't mean it can't be watching you. *UPDATES WILL NOW VERY BUT STAY ON MONDAYS* Chapter: 5 is up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "Detective Conan" and all characters created by Goshi Aoyoma. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.  
Additional characters other then the normal cast all belong to me!

Rating: M for massive combat violence and later on intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adults. Also hinting to lesbian and gay coupling. As well as mention and attempt of rape and harsh language. If any or all of this will and/or may offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: Legends are born from Myths, and Myths are formed from fairytales. But the fairytales had to come from somewhere. Just because you can't see anything, doesn't mean it can't be watching you.

A/N: Greeting to all my frequent watchers as well as some new names that I'm sure have appeared. This will be my very first attempt at a DC story. To my standard readers, you all have a pretty good hunch on what to expect. Though, to all my potentially new watchers and/or reviewers, I am a fantasy/supernatural type of writer. No matter what I type up theirs always one, the other or both involved. I also do stick towards the romantic genre along with my fantasy/supernatural. However, this time I'm throwing in far more. So, if you're not the type that likes certain genres meshed together, then by all means please leave. No one's stopping you. To the remainders, I hope you'll enjoy. Unlike all my other stories which are currently at a brief HIATUS do to writers block, I have pre-typed practically the whole story out right now. There will be 23 actual chapters and a 24th chapter for the Epilogue. I will update a new chapter ever week on Monday (because I know how much people hate Mondays, and this way you'll have something exciting to look forward too).

Moreover, thank you all for being the nosy-little peepers you are, spying at my the Fic. I hope you all will thoroughly enjoy "LoT" just as much as I'm take pleasure in typing it. So, I quickly listed off all the genres I've meld together in this story, and then you all will be on your merry way into discovering the truth in depths of Tokyo's hidden secrets.

Genres: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Hurt/Conflict, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, and Spiritual.

All done! You may proceed with her "undercover" mission. Flames, Shames, Lames and tokens of Joyful shimmering jeweled reviews are all welcomed.

On a final note, I want you all to go Thank, Praise, Bow and Warships- Annitha! She's the one who got me pumped-up, motivated and inspired to create LoT with the aid of her Godly fic "Four points of the same star" (aka. 4Points) a ConxAi/ShinxShiho story. If haven't read it, yet heard of it, I demand you cease attempting to read this and go friggen read it Damn You! And if you've never even heard of 4Points… Then I'm going to believe you don't even exist.

Okay, you may now carry on interruption-less!

Prologue

_*When the Mighty fall the strong never ascend. _

_Only the determined and benevolent will stand to the end, but when it's all done and the battles won, will they want to rise above all?_

_**~Neko12 **_

The roars and wails of many in sheer anguish tore throughout the heavens. Piercing the once thought never-to-change aurora spiraling clouds and causing for the first time ever, since the beginning of life upon the Prime Material Plain for the pure, majestic aura that overfilled their Plain to become thick and heavy. As if poison vapors with a musk of blood and death churned as one to form the new atmosphere.

"I can not believe he's gone…"

"Zhen, come one. You're normally the hardhearted one. So stop your chirping."

"What in the Hells did you just say Jenn'la! My heart may be like ice, but I at least have a heart! I don't see you breaking out any crystals!"

"How dare you, you low-ranked-Rusty-Pup!"

"Enough! Zhen, you will learn to control your temper and that tongue of yours! Jenn'la, you will bestow respect towards Zhen and attempt on getting that reckless behavior of yours under control! This is not how members are to interact with one another!"

"Camlib, usually I'd agree with you, but…"

"There are no room for buts Valignatir. We need to act know! Before it's to late."

"Camlib? What are you talking about? We just-"

"I am perfectly well aware what's happened here Kepesk. And it seem I am also the only one to have caught his final omen."

Finally gaining the others undivided attention, Camlib recited: "A heart of light and soul of no blood will rise above when the just must come. Then burn back Five the Sins who won. Only gates of Cobalt might, can turn forth the sun."

"Wait, Camlib… You don't suppose… That he meant… That we have… Down to…"

"Exactly Jenn'la. The one we must seek out dwells within the Prime Material Plain. It is our Masters dying wish that we: The Mystic Legends, find this mortal, and seize it."


	2. Ch 1: Realization

-1*** Different Location

- Next Day

_Italics_ Flashbacks

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thoughts

Chapter 1: Realization

_*Time moves forward, never stops. _

_Only when you cease fighting the current, will you ascertain the truth._

_**~Neko12**_

"Hey, Kudo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I'm nearly done."

"Wha! Really?" Conan gasped in astonishment nearly falling off the couch.

"In about two months the antidote will be completed." Ai announced from her computer still typing away like a maniac typist.

"Shiho that's great!" the shrunken detective cheered.

Ai flinched, a bit taken aback by Conan called her by her true name, though she smiled seeing him so full of glee.

However, though she smiled for his happiness, her smile was but a mask to hide the true turmoil coursing through her heart.

Oblivious to the chemists inner emotional confection, Conan continued giggling with delight as he readied to leave.

"Alright then, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how things are coming alone. Bye Haibara!" Conan called out as he shut the front door behind him, not noticing he had but moments ago called Ai but her true first name.

Ai continued typing away at the computer not responding to the little detectives farewell. She remained silent for a few moments more until a wet drop hit the back of her hand causing her to halt all her actions.

Despite the average amount of lighting in the room, Ai's thick bangs fully shadows her eyes. Streams of a water on either sides of her cheeks were sliding down her face until it reached the base of her chin and fell as droplets splashing more and more water upon her hands and legs.

'Why…?' she body trembled reluctantly. 'Why did I have to live to only desire death even more…?' Ai mused as she pressed her palms to her face and released her sorrow in solitude.

'I'm going to be myself again! My real self!' Conan continued musing with happiness. His face plainly showing his joy as he walked with his hands behind his head and a spring in this step grinning madly like the Cheshire cat.

He had gone to Professor Agasa's house after school to check up on Ai. She had missed school for the last three days in a row and Conan had gotten worried about her. Though he'd never admit it to her face. So right after school Conan decided to head straight to Agasa's house to check on her. Being Friday and all he had plenty of time.

Upon his arrival he found no one in sight. Having a quick look around he located Ai down in her lab basement right outside her room. It appeared Agasa had recently left for a convention and left a note advising both Conan and Ai to be careful.

When Conan asked Ai why she wasn't at school she had at first merely handed him a sheet of paper.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Eh? What is all this Haibara?" Conan asked with puzzlement._

"_Take a good look at it Kudo-kun." she told him flatly._

"_I don't get it. All I see are numbers, lines, letters… Is-Is that a feather?"_

"_Kudo-kun, there formulas" Ai finally told him, sighing with irritation and most likely saving the detectives brain cells from any further self-inflicting damage._

"_Formulas? For what?"_

"_Kudo, you're a fool." Ai accused bored._

"_H-Hey!" he shot back._

"_If you look closely you'll recognize certain parts of the formulas."_

_With that Conan diverted his scowled face to the piece of paper. He studied it for but a moment before gasping in astonishment. _

"_This… This is…"_

"_While I was doing some research I noticed certain things from some formulas I was reading on. Slowly numbers and letters came flooding back into my memory, so I jotted down what I could remember. And after a while," Ai pointed to a mid-sized stack of eight notebooks a few feet from where Conan was starting. "I began to recall many more formulas. After spending sixteen hours writing all the notes I began working on fusing and formatting the formulas data. I've been at it for the past three days now."_

_Conan, still seeming shellshock just gawked at Ai. 'Haibara…? You really have been…?' _

_Conan was swiftly knocked out of his stunned state of musing when Ai spoke again. _

"_The greater news, though Kudo-kun, is this." Ai held up a CD disk between her right hand pointer and middle fingers. Her left never ceasing it rapped typing speed._

_Conan gawked wider._

"_It seem the data I swiped from Pisco's laptop wasn't destroyed in the fire as we had original thought." Ai stated returning the disk to it place beside her computer, her right hand resuming its previous typing fit. _

"_But, how? You said it fell out of her pocket while we escaped the fire."_

"_This is just a hunch, but it might have fallen through the floor before the flames got to it. How it survived intact is a mystery of its own, but it did and some how made its way to the store. Where by sheer luck when I went to buy more blank disks I purchased it without realizing it until I put it in my computer."_

_Absolutely dumbfound Conan just stared. _

_Sensing what the detective would soon ask Ai continued. _

"_The disks appears blank to those that are not suppose to see information on the Organization. However, with every Organization disk there is always the same hidden symbol in the very center of the screen. To the untrained eye it would appear nothings there, but on a careful and closer inspection by one to be able to detect the mark they would be able to notice the slightest of a faint outline of a tiny bullet standing upright. Noticing this I began typing out the codes and passwords to unlock the program protecting the files. Once I got through I had access to not only secret information about the Organization and its members, but all the data and research I had acquired when working for them."_

_The room fell into a shocking silence, before Ai's vague whisper murmured in the room, seeming to bounce off the empty walls and hit Conan's ears clear as day, despite the audio she spoke in._

"_Once the antidotes complete you will return back to your former self for good. You will have your life back, Kudo Shinichi."_

_Though she said this with no emotion, Conan could faintly detect a spark of…regret?_

"_Haibara? Is there anything I could do to help?" Conan offered, timidly smiling, trying to make her feel better, but he felt more dejected then angry when she declined harshly._

"_Absolutely not Kudo-kun! You'll just only get in my way. You wouldn't know the first basic thing to do without me having to explain everything. Go sit down somewhere or just leave, but stay out of my way." _

_Dismal for some reason Conan turned and sat on the couch against the wall waiting for Ai to inform him of any other news. Shortly though Conan fell asleep. _

_Unbeknown to him that icy-blue, aquamarine eyes watched him with tenderness and warmth for four hours until he woke._

_FLASHBACK END_

'Haibara has never been this determined before. And I wonder why she sounded remorseful, even slightly. Could she think I still blame her for all this…?' Conan mused. 'But that's absurd! I thought I had made it very clean many times I no longer blame her. Then…what could be troubling her so…?'

Conan looked at his watch while waiting for the light to turn green.

'It's twelve past six in the evening, I should make it back in time.'

When the walk light flashed green Conan began to cross the street. Mid way he heard sirens and the sound of a speeding car.

Not even a moment later a bright red sports car flew around the corner and was zooming straight towards Conan.

No time to act, all Conan could do was try to shield himself with his arms.

The car seemed to accelerate more as Conan heard the shrieking tires spin closer.

It all happened so fast. Conan saw only a blur of gray, heard a thundering crash, flew though the air, and hit the pavement surprisingly light, with a sudden mysterious heavy weight on top of him.

His body ached for sure and blood was streaming down the right side of his head, but other then that he was fine.

Meekly he opened his eyes to only gape his mouth in a heart stopping gasp.

He now understood why he wasn't either in excruciating pain or dead.

Lying slightly on top of him was a young teen-woman. By the looks of it she was no more then sixteen or seventeen years old. Her hair was a strange shiny gray that was sprawled out all over and blood was leaking from her right arm.

Conan carefully removed himself from under the woman try and wake her with gentle yet firm shakes, hoping she wasn't dead.

"Miss? Hey miss, please wake up! Miss!"

Finally the teen stirred and Conan gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"Are you going to be alright miss? I'll call an ambulance."

Before Conan could fully turn back around the woman rose to her knees holding her head.

"Ouch! Damnit! I keep forgetting in this cursed body I'm so vulnerable!"

'Huh?' Conan questioned mentally, wondering just what the heck the adolescent-woman meant by that statement.

She had blood trailing down the left side of her face, cuts and scrapes all over her left arm and leg, a mild gash on her right shoulder as well as her shoulder appeared to be dislocated.

Conan eyed the woman with breathtaking awe.

Only then did she finally seem to take notice of Conan presence as she turned and smiled at him.

"Are you alright little boy?"

Conan gave a weary chuckle with a twitching smile as he nodded his answer.

"Well, that's good." the woman exclaimed as she rose to her feet finally taking notice of her right shoulders condition.

"You should really have a doctor look as her injuries."

"Ah no, I'm fine" the woman answered Conan's concerned statement with natural calm as she took hold her shoulder with her left hand. Then with a twist, pull and a sudden sickening crack her shoulder was back in place and good as new.

"Ah, much better." the woman sighed as she then turned towards Conan who was wearing a disturbed expression at what she just did.

For the first time now Conan was able to take in her full appearance.

The woman was fairly tall possibly a few inches taller then Ran, average skinny yet seemed to have some build from examining her slightly more-then-feminine-normal broad shoulders and biceps. However, she was a strange and bizarrely beautiful woman. Her hair it a stunning solid silver that cascaded down to the base of her back. Long flowy silver bangs and two small grouped strands of hair helping to frame the sides of her face. Speaking of her face, it was firm yet elegant like that of a feline, her creamy-tan skin tone and her eyes of astonishing emerald green only added to her abnormal, supernatural beauty. Not to mention her chest build was definitely something never to be shamed.

Conan eyed her in awe now, still taken aback by her stunning appetence. She wore a baggy sky blue blouse had a navy blue lace around her mid-section, and jet black thigh-high jean-shorts hanging loosely at the base.

"You should be more careful kid," the she warned. "It's dangerous for a child your age to be out here alone."

Conan gave her a quick mocking smile as he mused, 'If you only knew the truth.'

His expression flashed to concern. "Are you going to be alright Miss?"

For a moment the woman eyed Conan with puzzlement before answering him slightly nervous.

"Yes, I'll be alright," she paused for a moment then leaned down closer towards Conan's face. "May I ask your name?"

Conan startled by the woman's sudden closeness stammered, "E-Edogawa C-Co-Conan."

The woman looked the child up and down and was about to wave him off when she caught the sight of his eyes.

Literally lunging foreword landing on her hand the woman pressed closer to gaze into Conan's eyes.

Conan completely taken by surprise fell back as all he could do was allow this woman to "examine" him it seemed.

'What the hells with her all of a sudden! It's like she a tiger about to pounce me!' Conan mused in fright, sweat bearing down his face.

After only a few moment though the woman flew back with a sharp gasp and scurried to her feet with a look of sheer fear trembling in her eyes.

Without another word the teen-woman turn and fled away down an alley.

Conan now with his detective gaze, set firm eyes on the fleeing woman with alert suspicion. Only when she was out of sight did Conan finally take notice to a massive gathering of police cars surrounding the once speeding car.

Conan was going to go give them his statement when he fully took notice of the condition of the once polished red sports car. It's entire front was smashed in as if something had caused it to concave inwards like hitting an electric pole. The hood had popped clear off and was bent in all direction crumpled to the side. It looked like something had dug into it several time, as if the markings were done by something incredibly sharp and strong. The engine looked like something had shredded it as if it were a block of cheese with a grader, and the front windshield had completely shattered with a few scratch marks on the outside of what was left of it clinging to the rim of the windshield.

The driver had been a murderer on the run for the past four days, but now he lie on the pavement profoundly bleeding from his nose, mouth, ears and a couple thin streams from his widen, lifeless, cold eyes.

A cop finally notice Conan and rushed to his side.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?"

It was Detective Sota. She looked exhausted and ready to collapse. A few scraps and bruises alone her face and arms, but nothing more.

Conan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Sota-san."

"What happened to you Conan-kun? You're bleeding" she said as she pulled out a cloth to clean away his blood.

"I was on my way home when that car was speeding towards me. I couldn't get out of the way fast enough, but a woman throw herself at me and save me."

Detective Sota listened eagerly before speak again.

"Did you see who or what that car might have crashed into to cause it such damage?"

Conan knew the question would be asked, but he had no idea how to tell her that the woman who saved him could have possibly done that to the car. She'd never believe him. He hardly believe himself on that matter. It was impossible for someone to damage a car like this in such short about of time. Even if they had a week and were professionals they could never do damage like this. The condition of the vehicle was completely unreal. So, Conan did the only thing he could; act like the child he appeared to be.

"I don't know Sota-san… I was to scared to open my eyes. All I heard was the car coming at me, then a loud crash, I was flying through the air until I hit my head on the road. A few moments later when I opened my eyes I saw a woman over me cover in injuries. But, once I told her I was alright she got up and left."

Detective Sota nodded to Conan in understanding.

"Alright then, you should get going home Conan-kun. Ran-san will be worrying."

Conan nodded as he turned around and began his trek back home.

A long silver haired woman continued dashing through the city with unspeakable speed. Completely unseen by the human eyes, until she reached a building with the title Mouri Detective Agency.

She stopped and hid in the shadows of the alley across the street.

She only had to wait ten minutes before the boy she had encountered earlier appeared and just as she had gathered, he went into the building.

"So, this is your nesting ground? We pictured it to be far more elegant for one such as you. Though, I guess we shouldn't complain considering your current "condition" at the moment. You shall meet us very soon young one. We all shall meet very, very soon." the shadowy cloaked woman hissed with delight as a pair of emerald green lights faded from the shadows of the alleyway.

At the far outskirts of the city stretched a grassy clearing before it disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Four figures stood at the edge of the clearing looking out over the city. It's manmade metropolises shun brighter then the stars from there own-made lights. The night seemed to buzz and hiss from the echoing commotion rising up from the human city known as Tokyo.

"Damnit! She's late! How long does it take to track down the mortal! I mean it's just a mortal. Though it should be giving off an aura right? Wouldn't that make it easier and quicker to locate!"

"Argh! Enough of you petty squeaking Zhen. Jenn'la knows what she's doing. And beside, we've been in this Plain for a century and a half now and we've still yet to locate the mortal."

"But Valignatir, why do you suppose Jenn'la just suddenly took off instead of informing the rest of use?"

"You should already know the answer to that Kepesk. Jenn'la is known as the Souls Spirit for a reason. She most likely sensed the mortal nearby, but wanted to confirm it herself. Seeing as what happened the last time we though we had found our mortal." Valignatir exclaimed placing a hand over the top of her chest feeling the deep scars that would forever be embedded within her flesh, plaguing her of the burning memories she disparately desired to erase.

The forth figure, who was crouched down to one knee finally spoke. "She's returned." Camlib announced.

Just like mist a fifth figure solidified behind them.

"Forgive my sudden departure everyone," the fifth form apologized. Her body bent down, knees crouched in a bow, her head lowered, and one of her fisted hands gingerly planted before her into the grassy earth, supporting her balance.

"Welcome back Jenn'la. I hope you bring good news."

"Better then good, Valignatir. I bring a heavenly report."

All eyes and attention was now on the fifth body that had recently appeared out of nowhere.

"I have located the proper mortal as well as tracked him down to his temporary nesting ground."

"Hm, so it's a male we seek. And what do you mean by "temporary nesting ground" Jenn'la? The mortal should be of ascending ago if not soon."

"Our mortal male has, some "inflicting" conditions."

"Well then Jenn'la, please fill us in on what you have gathered."

Raising her head slightly her long hair have a swift glint in the moons light as her eyes emanated an unrealistic green glow. "Very well Valignatir." she purred delightfully.

"Shiho, please…?"

"I don't give a damn! I promised to always protect you! How can I keep my promise it you remain the way you are…?"

"I need you…Shiho."

"I know I've been a fool… And I'm more sorry then I can ever say… But you're wrong to think such thoughts!"

"Shiho, I can't go on without you."

"You're my little Kitsune, Shiho."

"Kudo-kun? Kudo-kun?" Shiho called out looking for Shinichi. She was back to her true form, Miyano Shiho, and she knew Conan had returned back to for she could hear his teen voice in the distance speaking words that made her heart, for the very first time in her life, flutter with warmth and tenderness.

She was walking through a woodland area following Shinichi's voice when she came to an opening in the undergrowth that looked like it lead to a clearing.

Sighing with relief as her heart pounded with excitement at hearing Shinichi's voice louder, Shiho burst through the thicket to see an enormous grassy hill with what looked to be an elegant cherry blossom tree at the very top.

She heard Shinichi's voice again as she took off dashing up the hill to see him. Her heart ramming in her chest as her pulse throbbed with pure bliss with the anticipation of seeing him.

Shiho finally made it to the top and the view was breath taking as she watch a magnificent sunset, its mystical rays of fading warm colors reflected off the surface of the ocean. It was beautiful.

Cherry blossoms began to fall around her. Shiho really laughed and smiled with true happiness.

She head Shinichi's voice once again on the other side of the tree and was starting to make her way around it when her heart shattered, her feeling of bliss was sucked away by a cold darkness leaving only a void of nothingness. Her eyes welled up with tears, not realizing that they were and her lower lip quivered slightly.

The sight the bestowed itself before her was one she dreaded for months to see, but knew it would come to be.

Up, pressed and pinned against the trunk of the tree stood Ran with her neck craned out towards Shinichi's face. Shinichi stood before her, trapping her in place before him, though his body did not touch her. Blocking her exits with his long, muscle arms on either sides of her. His palms pressing roughly against the trunk of the tree, his nails digging into the bark so fiercely a thin trail of blood skimmed down his fingertips from beneath his nail-beds. Though most of all was his lips, Shinichi's soft and tender looking lips that Shiho fantasized and dreamt of kissing were now pressing again Ran's.

Ran's eyes were closed, looking like she had been crying while Shinichi's eyes appeared calm yet semi distressed.

'No… This… This can't be… Please Gods no… Don't… Don't show this too me! Not now! Not… Not me… No…no…no…!'

Finally when the tears started to fall Shiho cried out.

"No!"

"No!" Ai's gasping cry jolted her from her dream.

Her blankets were damp and her spot where she had been sleeping was now drenched with sweat. Panting heavily she tried to recollect herself. Ai wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as her began to regain her regular breathing.

"A dream…? No… More like a nightmare. But…" Ai pondered somberly. "Maybe fates showing what's to become me. Alone once again." Ai murmured the last words full of heartache and longing as her thoughts couldn't help but continue thinking on her pain.

'Kudo Shinichi… Why did I live only to suffer like this…? Falling in love with you, the one who's life I ruined… And yet even know this I feel for you still. Clutching tightly to that final, fleeting light of hope in wishing you were mine. But I have no right… Despite my wishing and praying… I knowing I will never be yours… What reason would there be for a murderer as myself to be granted into your heart…' Ai solemnly mused as she sat up for the next few hours quietly crying, musing alone until her tears forced her into an emotionally, exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Conan was making is way down his old neighborhood, Beika Block, Second Street, towards Professor Agasa's house. It was a quarter past one in the afternoon, and even though Conan had got a good nine hours of sleep, he still felt tired. Most likely do the his over-accelerated, emotional, anxiety he's experiencing. Sighing numerous time, the shrunken detective began wondering how he'd begin his approach towards Haibara on the matter of what he had concluded just last night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm home Ran-neechan!" _

"_Ah! Conan-kun!" Ran yelled anxiously rushing over to the small child she sees as a little brother, crouching down to his level and embracing him fiercely. _

"_Conan-kun, are you alright? Megure-san called for dad a little while ago and informed us of a really bad car chase accident! He said you had gotten hurt in the cars path!" Ran slightly yelled out worriedly, though there was evidence of previous tears in her eyes as well as proof of newly forming ones._

_Smiling childishly Conan gave a small chuckle. _

"_I'm alright Ran-neechan. Sota-san bandaged me up. I'm as good as new!" Conan cheered._

_Ran gave a weak smile of relief and whipped her damp eyes before the fresh tears could fall. _

"_Thank goodness you're not badly hurt. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you Conan-kun." Ran admitted happily finishing drying her teary eyes. _

_Conan's smile weakened, yet for some odd reason he no longer felt overly guilty like he use too. Which was strange, because even knowing he was going to return back to Kudo Shinichi in a couple months, he still didn't feel any guilt. Or even more bizarre, eager. _

_In fact, he felt a since of relief and peace at being able to soon be leaving the Mouri Detective Agency, Kogoro-san, and strangely enough Ran behind. _

"_Alright then, are you hungry Conan-kun? Dinners ready."_

_Conan was pulled out of his daze and turned towards Ran. Smiling gleefully and childishly once again he cheered. _

"_Yeah! I'm starving!"_

_Conan finished dinner roughly fast, to both he and Ran's surprise considering to had had seconds, then he retreated to his room for the remainder of the evening saying goodnight to Ran._

_Sleep, however, never came to him that night. Instead Conan lie on his back, his hands propped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with glasses-less eyes and a confused yet determined sheen in his cobalt orbs. He was desperately musing, trying to focus and figure out what was churning within him._

'_Okay, first off, I know why am I excited to get out of here. Mainly so I no longer have to deal with that drunken-fool, child abusive, sloth of a detective. Plus I wont have to endure this rancid smell of cigarettes and beer anymore.' Conan crinkled up his nose in disgust making his point more solid. _

'_But why am I feeling to relieved to leave Ran? I mean, I love Ran! Don't I…?' _

_Conan pondered on Ran for a while longer, yet nothing click in him like it use too. He didn't feel heat rise to his face when to remember them bathing together. His nose didn't attempt to gush out blood when he pictured her naked. He didn't even get turned on at the thought of them doing anything intimately sexual. Nothing!_

_With a gasp of realization, Conan- no, Kudo Shinichi realized he was no longer in love with Mouri Ran._

'_What could have changed everything…?' Conan now pondered on all the events that had accrued over the past ten months since he had shrunk. _

_He knew one couldn't just go from truly loving someone to all of a sudden, no chemistry forming. It just didn't work like that. _

_He undeniably loved Ran when he was still Kudo Shinichi, just was to shy to tell her. Then when he became Edogawa Conan, his love for her flared even more because now he had gotten to live with her and do thing he had only dreamed and fanaticized about. Like bathing with her, sleeping beside her in the same bed, hug her in a romantic manner, even though it had to be secretive. Hell he even kissed her that one time when that sommelier, Sawaki attempted to drown everyone in the underwater amusement parks restaurant. _

_I mean, yeah it was only to give Conan so oxygen, but a kiss is a kiss regardless, right?_

_So what happened between him and her to cause this rift in his feelings towards her?_

_Conan continued pondering. 'A month or so later is when I met Haibara and not long after was the case with those magic mirror eggs, but,' Conan sighed puzzled. 'I was still in love with Ran. And I was even ready to reveal my true identity to her when Kid showed up and bailed me out of that.'_

_Conan turned towards the wall sighing again in puzzlement. _

'_Then about a month and a half later there was that case with that surgeon who killed Narasawa-san and Shiba-san, and nearly killed Sato-san would it have not been for Ran not being with her. Though Sato-san was shot multiple times and was critically injured she survived in the end. Ran though, during the ordeal had contracted amnesia. And that was when,' Conan paused in remembering. _

"_That was when Haibara said some crazy nonsense about her wishing she too could lose her own memory and about her wanting us to be together forever." Conan groaned irksomely, yet when he did this a slight twist of pain bit his heart, though her did his best to ignore it. _

_Turning onto his other side he noticed the quick drawing of himself he received from Master Kisaragi Hosui propped up on his desk against the wall. _

_Conan's eyes clouded slightly in confusion before blinking a couple time. _

_Returning to his started pose on his back, hands behind his head and eyes fixed on the ceiling, Conan's face features hardened as he began musing deeply on that particular case._

'_It had only been three weeks after the closing of the case with the murdering surgeon who tried to kill Ran. Haibara had planned on sacrificing herself to save me and the kids from the burning tower. Doc had taken the kids, Haibara, and myself camping and the little brats wanted to visit the Twin-Towers before we returned home.' Conan continued musing. _

'_But, I remember Ran looking at me with such a worried expression on her face after we all got out of the pool safe and sound. And then-' Conan's eyes twitched open wide._

'_I didn't seem to feel guilt or ashamed about making her worry. In fact… I was focusing…on Haibara.' Conan shot up in a sitting position, eyes filled with amazement, doubt, and bewilderment. _

'_Come to think of it. That very same day when I first say Sonoko's new hair style… The first moment I laid my eyes on her, I saw… Haiba- no, Miyano-san. The image of her from when I first saw her true form up on a roof the day I saved her from Gin and Vodka.' _

_Eyes trembling now, Conan began remembering events that occurred involving Haibara._

_After only a few moments three very vivid memories popped in his head. Seemingly upon there own accord._

"_The day of the Bus Hijacking… The very first time I realized how deeply Haibara desired her own death. And that…" Conan clutched his bed sheets. "That frightened me. And I had told her not to run away from fate." Conan whispered this to no one but himself. As if hearing the words out loud would bring there meaning and existence to life._

_Heart picking up speed Conan questioned, "Could I have somewhat meant for her not to run away…from me?" _

_At those last two words a warm, fluttering sensation sparked within Conan's heart. Confused now more then ever at this sudden butterfly feeling, Conan began to analyze the second memory of the three he had mentally chosen that had all-of-a-sudden seemed to trigger a strong impact on certain emotions within him._

_Taking a deep breath to steady his fluttering heart, Conan then began quietly muttering more facts and clues._

"_Professor Agasa had taken Haibara, the kids and I to the big soccer tournament where the Tokyo Spirits versed up against Noir Tokyo, and the day Etsutoshi Oba murdered Kadotake Akano, the hooligan. And yet…" Conan's voice seemed to tone down into a faint whisper. As he once again clutched the bed sheets, tighter then before as his hands trembled slightly. _

"_That was the day Haibara's words truly started to scare me." _

_Conan lowered his head as now his bangs completely shadowed his eyes. _

"_She had kept going on about how 'There is no place for a traitor' and about 'Running away to a place far away where people didn't disapprove of you'. But then, when the case was solved and I saw her on the opposite platform, with that look in her eye… It just…" Conan grit his teeth mildly in- Anger? Fear? Annoyance? _

'_I didn't even seem to think things through at the moment. I had just dashed off after her when the train had arrived, but as I got there it was leaving. As I watched it propel forward, farther away from me, I remember a painstaking stab in my chest I couldn't understand. I tried chasing after it, despite the raw aching that was erupting from within my chest, but that cursed underground-railroad-machine just continued on speeding onward.' _

_Pausing for a few moment to recollect his thoughts and soothe his quickening heartbeats. Sighing a slightly heavy breath to help ease his nerves he resumed speaking whispered words to himself ._

"_Calling… I remember desperately calling-no, yelling out to her. As if yelling her name would somehow force the train to stop. It didn't though, it just kept right on going. And for the very first time on that day, I realized…" Giving a nervous gulp and a twitch of his still tightened fists Conan murmured, "I didn't want Haibara to leave. Not then, not now, not…ever. I… I wanted her to stay…here… With the Professor… With the Detective Boys… With… With me…" _

_Leaving one hand fiercely gripping his bed sheets so firmly his knuckle turned bleach-white while the other latched onto the front of his night shirt. He squeezed his shirt with such intensity his knuckles not only blanched, but his palms burned hot from the violent friction grip he held. His fingernails were pressed deep into the cloth as if attempting to try and rake through the unwanted garment to proceed at his cheat. _

_Conan bowed his head lower completely silhouetting her face. The shrunken detective, regardless of his status, quivered for still some unknown reason. _

_His entire body shuddered as his breathing weakened out into raspy gasps. An unknown yet indescribable anguish ripped and burned at his chest, reaching to his heart and feeling as if something were crushing it from within him._

_Unable to hold back any longer; as the glow of the full moon finally poured into his window illuminating everything in its path, a shimmering sparkle gleamed like a tiny star on Conan's face before it vanished beneath the bed sheets. Then came another small star, and another, and another until there was now a glistening stream of twinkling stars running down the shrunken teens face. With each little light of glitter that fell and vanished beneath the sheets, a small damp splotch began to appear upon on his blankets. A few stars fell and hit Conan's hand forcing them to disperse into tinier specks of star dust before fading away all together. _

_Conan clasped his teeth together so brutally a thin trickle of crimson blood slid down the side of his right mouth._

'_Damnit! Even though she wasn't on the train that day, and I became so utterly relieved and even felt soothed and warmed when she asked if I truly would protect her. When she asked me her gaze was so timid and gentle, her eyes seeming to be begging me, pleading me to say yes. It was then and there I realized something…'_

"_I care about her. I care a very lot about her." Conan muttered as is voice staggered and shivered slightly scratchy. _

_His shaking suddenly ceased, he relinquished his death grips from his bed sheets and night shirt, and the agonizing pain in his chest just instantly faded away. The pain was replaced with a feeling of warm lightened-featheriness. And his heart… No longer raw with sheer torment, but now felt so hot he swore it would melt into a steaming puddle yet felt as if his body could and would take flight at any given moment._

_Kudo Shinichi had admitted to himself he no longer held romantic feelings towards Mouri Ran, which surprisingly was very easy. However, his struggle to discover how and why those once purely true and forever feeling emotions had so easily seemed to just fade away without him fully realizing it, gave him the sudden emotional-rollercoaster he needed to finally understand and figure out. Mouri Ran wasn't the beacon in his heart any longer, but Haibara Ai; true self Miyano Shiho had become not some mere little flame or hope of light. No, Miyano Shiho has become his North Star. His guide to find his way back home to her and sheer happiness._

_At his final realization Conan gave a smiled so intense that would even cheer-up the Grinch. _

"_So, that's what's been truly bothering me. I do still love Ran, but not in a romantic manner any longer. No, it's Haibara- No! No, it's Shiho. Yeah, Shiho. My Shiho." Conan seemed to purr out her true name each time it rolled off his tongue and glided between his lips causing this mouth a slight tingling feeling. One in which he thoroughly enjoys._

_Freezing in his spot, halting all movements a conflict just dawned on him. _

"_I love Shiho, but… Does she even care that way about me? Or does she still hold some hatred towards me?" Conan asked himself. Fear imminent in his voice._

_Then, Conan realized why his thoughts had chosen that last memory to burn deeply into his mind. _

"_The second day Ran had returned home from the hospital with her condition of amnesia… Was also that day Shiho had admitted her own feelings towards me, right?" Conan blinked a few time to finally cease the tears from falling any longer. _

"_You and I could finally be together… That's all I've ever really wanted…" Conan recited Ai's exact words as he finished with whipping his tears and minor blood trail away._

_Once making sure his eyes were tear free and mouth spotless, Conan turned his now puffy red cobalt eyes towards his digital clock._

_Giving a yawn that proved his tiredness, Conan buried himself back beneath his covers, turned over onto his right side and facing the moon he sighed for the first time in months, in absolute content._

_He didn't care that it was four 'o clock in the morning, Conan was satisfied for now. _

_With a finally murmur, "I'll talk to Shiho tomorrow." Conan closed his eyes and drifted peacefully to sleep._

_FLASHBACK END_

Palms sweaty, knees shaky, and the absolute uncontrollable swarms of butterflies in his stomach which were causing his face to heat-up and a thin trail of red bridging his nose would most definitely go undetected from her massively sharp keen eyes.

Chuckling timidly, swallowing hard anxiously and already sweating up a storm, Conan took many deep breaths as he was just about too reach the gate. His heart pounding so fiercely he worried if it would burst right out of his chest.

Now merely a few feet from the gate and he would be before the woman he loved yet she didn't know and he was here to confess is feelings. Just hoping and praying everything goes well.

"Pleasant afternoon Edogawa Conan. Or should we call you… Kudo Shinichi."

Conan froze instantaneously. Sheer unconditional horror twisted his once-moments-ago antsy, happy, blushing features.

Conan slowly turned around to face the figure that had just addressed him by his alias and true name. Fear keeping his feet from moving, making it so he could only turn his upper torso.

The sight that greeted him made his blood run icy-cold.

Behind him, a few meters away stood five tall figures.

All of which are clad in raven-black.


	3. Ch 2: Your True Destiny

-1*** Different Location

- Next Day

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thoughts

_*…*_ Caller Number One- Mitsuhiko

_**…**_ Caller Number Two- Genta

Chapter 2: Your True Destiny

_*We are all born with a destiny that mingles and clashes with the endless stream of time. Everything that occurs in our lives happens for a reason we will never fully understand._

_**~Neko12**_

Conan's pupils constricted and his irises blanched to a nearly pale-white-blue.

The five black clothed figures all grinned triumphantly at Conan's reaction to hearing this name.

"So, it truly is you, Kudo Shinichi. You've been the one we have been hunting for, for a long while now." the voice of a woman, the figure in the center of the group claimed.

All five figures had raven black trench coats falling to each of there ankles at precise lengths. Black shoes of some strange design, each with a narrow tipped point at the end and two inch raised heels. Patricia Underwood black velour felt 'Justine' velvet leaf trim hats topped there heads and seemed to be hiding there hair. Night hued shades concealed there eyes and black velvet shirts clung to there upper form while loose twilight jeans shaped there lower half's.

They were all fairly tall, with the appearance of three women and two men considering there were two of the figures that didn't wear V-neck shirts.

The figure to the far left of the group, looking to me male, turned towards the large white house to there left.

"It seems he was heading here. And judging from his previous behavior while we were stalking him, I'd wager he was coming here to see _her_?"

Conan inwardly flinched horrified. 'No…!'

"Quite possibly seeing as we have been monitoring her for the past two weeks now. Though, she has not emerged from that house in three days." announced the now evident female center figure.

"We should go see if she's doing well." started the second figure to the centers left, also sounding and appearing female.

"Don't get to distracted. We're mainly here for him." the far right figure gestured his head towards Conan, his deep male voice sending disturbing chills up the detectives spin.

"Aww, loosen up will yah? Besides, I think we could all spare a bit of time to have some fun." the figure beside the male chimed eagerly in a girly manner, appearing to be the shortest of the group.

'No… Shiho! I can't… I won't let them…!' Conan balled his fists so tight they trembled. His teeth pressed tightly together to the point that he could hear faint cracking sounds.

'I'll never be able to life with myself if anything happens to her… I wouldn't be able to live…period!' Conan sneered inwardly. 'I'll protect you Shiho! No matter the cost, I will protect you!' his seething, frigid eyes blazed, beyond determined bore down the five figures.

"Well regardless of time, we can't do much for a while. Nevertheless," the center black covered woman stated as she turned towards Conan and began approaching him. "We have located the one we have been seeking. I can tell just by the look in his eyes. Yes, there's are the eyes of the one we've sought."

Conan step back, bracing himself for anything to happen. He needed to think of something, and fast. Just as he was ready to turn a run _she _appeared from around the corner.

Dressed in a casual white blouse, light blue jean-shorts with the hems looking tattered and her usual golden brown shoes, Ai had come out through the gate and turned to see Conan and the five black clad figures.

Saying she looked mortified would have been an understatement. She was so froze with paralyzing fear she could hardly breath. Her body trembled and of color of her eyes washed away.

"Haibara! Get the hell out of here! Now!"

Conan's voice snapped her out of her terror trance, but she didn't flee. Heart pounding and adrenalin pumping Ai chose to disregard Conan's order and rushed over to him. Standing before him protectively as one of the figures in black continued walking calmly towards the shrunken teen.

"Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here!" Conan hissed.

"You're the idiot," Ai bit venomously. "You have a life to return too. I prepared myself if a situation like this ever accrued."

The chemist's eyes slightly softened and her voice lost his coldness replaced with something else the detective couldn't seem to place.

"I took it upon myself to rewire your computer connections not to long ago. All the data I have ever collected has been secretly downloading copies to yours. Hakase should be able to finish the little bit of data to complete to antidote." Her eyes shimmer slightly and looked glassy. As if she was about to cry.

Her voice softened again, but this time Conan could clearly detect sorrow in her tone.

"You have a life to get back to Kudo-kun. You have people who care deeply about you… And someone who's desperately wanting for your return."

Her eyes suddenly flashed hard and cold, yet her voice didn't waver from it's sober manner.

"Run Kudo-kun. I can give you three minutes, but after that I can't guarantee anymore."

Once she finished speaking Ai firmed out her shoulders as she stepped forward towards the five.

Conan seeing her begin to approach both there darkest fears gasp and tried to grab her before to advanced any further, but she moved to fast and was already before the black figure that had been drawing closer.

The woman that was heading towards Conan smiled, knowing about something as she watched Conan and Ai quietly consult one another before Ai straightened her appearance and began calmly pacing towards her.

'Brave one, this child, but then again, she is just like him.' the woman mused coming to stop before Ai. Looking down at her the woman could not help but smile.

Noticing her opponents curling lips, Ai had to stiffen a shiver. She forced herself to looked up at the woman, trying to see pass her dark specs. Her fits balled up as adrenalin pumped through her veins, preparing her for anything.

After a few moment's that seemed like centuries of silence Ai couldn't take it any longer.

"So, which member are you? And I'm surprised Gin isn't here. Being the one who values to take my life the most." Ai spoke with such iciness that Conan felt shivers and chills up and down his spine and his own instincts yelling at him to run, but he wouldn't. Conan was not going to leave Ai, no matter how much she scared him.

The woman wasn't fazed in the least by Ai's chilling tone. Yet, she did appear puzzled when the girl asked which member she was. And even more bewildered when she said Gin wanted her dead.

'I'm pretty sure I think I know what she's implying about this 'member' thing, but what is she talking about with Gin? Gin doesn't want her dead. Gin's never even met her before. And how does she know Gin's alias?' the woman mused questioningly.

Seeing the black clad woman's confusion, perked Ai's senses to the extreme.

Before, however, either of them could question the other something whizzed towards the woman.

With uncanny reflexes the woman veered off to the side while the remaining four in the back all lunged and darted in opposite directions with the same surprisingly unnatural reflexive speed.

In the midst of the fleeing and dodging Conan snatched Ai's wrist and yanked her down the street only a few yards before turning into the wall and passing through it.

On the other side it was dark, the dirt seemed more like chipped wood, and leaves where covering them in all direction.

Conan crouched in the wooden fragment clutching Ai tightly to his chest as he strained his ears to hear any and every sound.

Ai, utterly baffled had just ran with Conan until he had thrown her into a wall that she had instantly and easily fazed though.

Not even a millisecond later Conan had flung himself in after her, grabbing her shoulder and drawer her into a death grip against his chest.

Now, Ai laid firmly pressed against, or rather into, Conan's upper body. The ex-BO member was so overly bewildered she couldn't speak. Nothing was said for a few moment until Conan finally broke the silence.

"They've split up in pursuit of us, but they shouldn't be able to find us as long as he stay here for a few hour." Conan silently huffed.

As if it seemed impossible with the death grip he already had her in, Conan still somehow managed to crush the chemist closer against him. His fingers wrapping painfully around her child-formed biceps and his fingernails dug there tips firmly into her skin before he spoke again. His voice held undeniable fear, sheer fearful determination instead of it's usual calculative seriousness she had become accustom to hearing.

"I won't let them. Don't worry Shiho, I will never let them take you away from me."

Ai, saying she was astonished and bamboozled were truly understatements. At a complete and utter lose for words the scientist just laid there, clinging to Conan's small blue blazer and allowing her face to bury into his white shirt. A massive crimson blush was cutting horizontally through her face, her heart thundered at their sever closeness and Conan's endearing yet simple words. She quickly mused her thanks what ever God was allowing this moment, regardless of the circumstances or briefness it would last, that just once in her life, she was being allowed to feel true happiness. As well as thanking for current position, being like this he'd never see her enormous blush.

Conan continued squeezing Ai closer into him when he noticed something bumping against his chest in a rhythmic manner.

Suddenly noticing Ai's ear that was the only part of her face visible at the moment, for the rest of her face was hidden, pressed within his shirt and her other ear had her hair completely draped over it.

So, on taking notice of her only facial part expose Conan discovered quickly that her entire ear had gone from a milky-cream white to a burning crimson.

Conan smiled and tried to hold her a bit more closer sending a silent thanks to the God that was blessing him with this moment with her. Whether it would be only a few minutes like this, or several years if they survived, he didn't care. All that matter right now was Ai; Shiho, the woman he could now clearly admit, at least it himself, he was deeply in love with.

Tentatively Conan rested his chin atop her head and loosened his death grip on her to a more gently, protective embrace. Yet couldn't help but envelop his arms much softer and soothingly around her. Lightly pressing his own body again hers as his own crimson latitude line crossed his face.

In doing all this Conan's heart began to pound louder and louder, until all it felt like were bombs exploding in perfect sync with the thundering booms of Ai's heartbeat.

Ai gasped soundlessly, shocked at Conan's sudden affectionate behavior. Even more so at his tender gestures and movements.

Though normally she would have shoved him off and away from her. Saying he already had someone and that being a player was not something she was going to take part in with him.

Alas though, she was allowing this, she willed it to continue for as long as it could. Sighing contently for the first time ever in her life, Ai-no, Miyano Shiho allowed her walls to completely crumbly away and return her affection towards him.

Lightly she released her grip from his shirt and firmly, yet protectively enveloped her own arms around his waist. Pulling him desperately closer.

Conan felt her hands release his shirt and wonder why until he felt her arms circle his midsection. He felt her tighter her hold around him and pull him in closer to her. As if she were trying to shield him from danger. Conan smiled warmly as her gesture.

Both detective and chemist remained this way for several minutes before one timidly broke the all to tranquil silence.

"Please stay?"

Ai somewhat flinched at the pleading tone she heard come from Conan.

"Please? You too have people waiting for you to return, not just me."

Turning her head skyward towards him, Ai practically gasped out loud at what she saw.

Conan had removed his glasses and was facing down at her. His eyes though seemed to be trembling with an immeasurable about of insistences and fear. Glassy sheens flashed in his usual lively orbs. Tiny droplets steadily began forming in the corners of his eyes.

Ai could only just stared at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"Don't give-up Haibara. Don't give-up on them, and," Conan's voice cracked slightly as what appeared to be a tear sliding down his cheek. "Please? Don't give-up on me."

So enchanted by the depth of his eyes and the raw emotion in his voice, Ai was completely unable to speak. After a couple of minutes she finally found her vocal-cords.

"K-Kudo-kun… I-I-" Ai stammered before a loud sound of shifting leaves and a blinding bright light showered them, cutting her words to an end.

"Ahh, so here's where you've been hiding. I knew my nose was right in scenting you." one of the black clad female figures seemed to growl delightedly. A few strands of Turquoise hair was dangling out of her hat.

"Hey, I was right! There over here!" she hollered, calling the others. Not a moment later Ai and Conan were surrounded.

"That was a very clever trick. You'll have to show us later how you went through the wall to get behind his overly grown bush." one of the two males started. His sandy-tan skin glowed ginger in the light and some red strains of hair were falling form his hat too.

Conan had grasped Ai and throw her behind him, shielding her from the five. His cobalt eyes boiled with seething loathing-ness as he stared them down, teeth clamped and fisted balled. Seeming to try to burn holes in them.

"Now, please come with us calmly or you'll both regret it later." the woman to the far right of them all threaded. Golden-blond hair poked out from her hat.

Conan was desperately trying to think of something. Anything of a way out of this. Mainly to get Ai away, but he had nothing and just continued to glare that them.

"Kudo-kun, lets just go. If we try to fight they'll most definitely kill us. If they had wanted to just kill us from they start we'd already be dead." Ai silently murmured in Conan's ear.

Startled by her willingness to go with them, at first he was about to argue until she continued. Pondering her statement, she had a valid point.

"So they need us for something." to responded ever so silently, barely moving his lips so to not attract there attention.

Ai vaguely gave a tiny nod. All they while through there small conversation, neither braking there sights from the five raven-black figures before them.

Conan was still uncertain, but had no other choice. Sternly he walked out of the bush, Ai's hand firmly clasped in his.

Now, but a few feet from the five Conan could detect certain detail about them.

The woman that seemed to have deep blond hair was the taller of the five. Estimating at about six and a half feet tall, if not more. Her jaw was more round, but had a slight pull of a point to it.

The man who had said he'd want to know how Conan hid had an appearance of a well firm build, stood at about five-ten, six feet max. He had very ridged cheekbones and a smooth, wide pointed jaw. A small clump of red had popped out from under his hat just off to the side, closer to his back.

The woman that had found Conan and Ai was most definitely the shortest in the group at about four-ten, five-two feet. She most definitely had turquoise hair. High cheekbones and a relatively pointed chin.

The second man was five-nine, five-ten feet it appeared. Golden-tan complexion and a mild point in his chin. Small threads of auburn that was most likely his hair fall over his forehead.

The final figure and woman was certainly the second tallest as appearing to be about six, six-two feet and also seemed to be having the most difficult in keeping her hair hidden. Seeing as now a handful amount of what appeared to be silver hair hung from beneath her hat. Her face giving off a distinctly similarity to that of a feline with her wide, yet small cheekbones and her round yet narrow pointed chin.

"Good, you're finally out. Now come with us." was the golden-blonds order as she turned and headed for the house that occupied the lawn they were on.

Gritting his teeth Conan began to follow with Ai in hand. The other four figures flanked them on there sides. Both men guarding the back while the other two women secured there front with the deep blond leading.

Ai recognized right away as they all approached the house who's it belonged to.

Reverting her sight back to Conan, she wondered what would become of them in a few moments. Fear clawing at her heart as Ai gripped Conan's hand tighter, refusing to ever let go.

Raging on the inside, Conan wondered why, of all place for them to take him, would it be here. Feeling added pressure to his hand the detective squeezed back reassuringly.

When they reached the door the deep-blond just turned the knob and went it.

The detective realized then with a sickening feeling, that they had been here for a while when not only the door was unlocked, but the house appeared semi clean on the inside considering it's occupant hadn't been living here for nearly a whole year.

Walking into the large living room on there right Conan noticed that this room was fairly more tide then the rest seemed.

He continued walking for a few more moments until noticing that he was now standing before the fireplace and the figures had broken away from there flanked positions.

Turning around he saw all five of them lined up beside one another looked down at him. Sensing something was going to happen Conan pulled Ai behind him.

The five figures all smirked triumphantly causing another shiver to course down both teens spines. Conan was going to go for his stud-gun but had to stop at the threat he was given.

"I'd advise from using anymore of those toys you've got, Kudo Shinichi. It could end nasty." the dark blond had suggested.

"Alright, so now that we've got him, what do we do with the girl?" the auburn haired male asked rather harshly.

At this both Ai and Conan shot up in confusion. Don't they know who she was? I mean, they knew Conan was really Kudo Shinichi, so how could they not know who Ai really is?

Instead of waiting Conan decided to at least try to find out what would become of him and Ai.

"So, now that you've got us in an enclosed space, away from unwanted and prying eyes, what will you plan to do? Use your guns with silencers to finish us off, or did you come up with something else?" Conan tried digging for information with his usual cocky approach.

At hearing this all five figures seemed puzzled. Then it was the short one that answered.

"We are not here to kill you." she told Conan sounding slightly worried.

Saying Ai and Conan were confused would have been far beyond sarcasm.

"Then why the hell did the Organization send you? They must certain know who we are if you're here, but why do they want use alive? It's not there style. What do you want from us?" Ai demanded rather coldly.

"Organization? No my dear, we are not this 'Organization' you seem to fear." the red haired man stated rather kindly throwing Conan and Ai into deeper puzzlement.

Just then all five raven-black clad figures fell to there right knees and bowed.

"Forgive us for straddling you and your companion, Master." all five spoke at once.

Conan stared at Ai as Ai gawked back at Conan before they both gazed forward at the five bowing figures.

"Uh… What's with the 'Master' thing?" Ai questioned.

"Forgive me, but I believe Gin should inform you of that, seeing as you've already meet." the dark blond stated as one of the figures to her left rose and approached them.

At first the detective and the chemist's faces flashed with fear before noticing the person's form.

The one the was referred to as Gin stopped and knelt in front them before removing the glasses and hat.

Long shimmering silver hair cascade down as sparkling deep emerald green eyes were revealed.

"Nice to see you again little one." Gin smiled.

Conan's mouth dropped in shock while Ai on the other hand eyed the woman and the others suspiciously.

"Sorry for the scare we gave you both, wasn't really meaning to. We were just trying to test you when your friend showed up and kinda made things more complicating. Mainly 'cause I'm assuming you both thought we were this 'Organization' that's most likely after you, right?" Gin explained.

"B-But then, wh-what's with all the b-black on you?" Conan stammered, completely taken aback.

Gin gave a light giggle, "We all just really like the color black."

At Conan stunned face the other four black clothed figures rose to there feet and removed there eyewear and top hats.

The shortest one revealed from beneath her hat long turquoise hair that fell to her center back. Three large bangs folded up and over the left side of her face covering her eye while the rest of her hair seemed to have a mind of its own with its waviness. The right side of her hair was draped further back behind her eyes with her hair forming upturned curls. And from behind her specs shun golden yellow pools that complemented her golden-brown tan skin.

"Odoriko Hana is what I'll be called Master!" Hana seemed to bark happily with a slight bounce as if she were a kid.

"I'll be known as Kokoro Hanatsu, My Lord." Hanatsu stated kindly revealing his shoulder lengths crimson red hair that gives off an appearance as more of a lions manes, with ice blue eyes a light ginger tan.

"Rakka Rein, is what I'll be known as here, Master." Rein seemed to just say it without a care, shaking off his hat, allowing a waterfall of auburn to gush out from beneath and fall to nearly the length of his thighs. A yellow ribbon tied midway to form a wavy ponytail. Dusty brown eyes, though looked dull actually gleamed with much life as did his pale white-tanned skin.

"And I have chosen Eikyu-ni Kasai to be named, Your Majesty." Kasai bowed removing her hat and glasses to show her enchanting aquamarine eyes and deep golden-blond hair that came down to her mid-neck length and massive bangs flowed over her face able to easily completely shadow her milky-white hide features.

"And I've chosen the name Kibo Kagayaku, but my nickname you already know is Gin." the silver hair woman told them with a smile.

"Okay, first off, what the hells with all this Master and Majesty and My Lord calling? This is the twentieth century, not the feudal era. And secondly, why would you all need aliases?" Ai had come from behind Conan and was now standing beside him looking rather irked.

"Well…" Kagayaku started as she rose to her full height and sighed before looking down at them again. "You both might want to sit down for all this. Mainly you Master."

Curious more then anything else Conan just went to sit on the large armchair.

Ai was still somewhat fumed, but when Conan started walking she finally remember there hands were still joined. Blushing she wondered if the detective realized. Her suspicions were answered when he jumped onto in armchair and pulled her along with him.

The chemist was now seated right beside Conan, there hands still connected and Conan didn't seem to try and hit that fact. There united hands were resting between them partially on her and Conan's lap considering the chair barely fit them both, they had to squeeze closer to each other.

The five 'guests' went and sat on the other available seats.

Kagayaku, Rein, and Kasai sat on the love couch while Hanatsu took the other armchair and Hana sat in the rocking-chair.

All five of them had taken notice to Conan and Ai's joined hands, but chose to say nothing on it at the this time.

It was silent for but a moment before Hana chose to speak.

"Before we begin, I must clarify something," she eyed Conan and Ai thoroughly. "You both are originally older then what you appear too be correct?"

A little taken aback by how easily these five could see through there appearance when others had only suspicions, just nodded.

"Then what would your ages be if for not this…'condition' of yours?"

"I would be seventeen," Conan stated.

"And I would be eighteen." Ai finished with no emotion in her voice.

Hearing this the five all turned simultaneously to one another and nodded in some sort of non-spoken agreement.

"What we have to tell you will sound completely ridicules and farfetched, but I swear it is the truth." Hana firmly told them, all playfulness gone from her eyes replaced with a strict and large amount of seriousness.

Conan and Ai just watched Hana, subconscious gripping each others hand a bit tighter in anxiety.

Taking a deep breath Hana proceeded.

"We are not what you see us to be. We are from another realm, plain of existence if you will. Our realm is what's known to the human's as Heaven. We call it the Celestial Plain."

Already Conan and Ai were looking skeptical at her.

"So, you're saying you're all Gods?" the detective questioned curiously, a brow raised.

"To the humans, yes we are known as Gods, but in actuality we're nothing more but second leaders. Princes and Princesses of our own worlds if you will. There is only one that commands us all, but…" Hana trailed off. Somber and pain in her voice.

Conan and Ai scanned the room and found the others looked just as heart-wrenched. After a moment it was Rein how broke there painful silence.

"Our King has resigned his status."

"You mean he's dead?" Conan asked puzzled.

The five slightly nodded, still pained by there Kings lose.

"But you're all Gods. Gods can't be killed." Ai stated rather annoyed. She wasn't believing one bit of there story so far. It was just to crazy. Let alone the scientist in her was calculating logical facts and proofs to all this.

"Nothing is suppose to be immortal young one." Hanatsu told her sadly. "If there were ever any immortal beings then nothing in existence would change, for those immortals would never change."

Ai, as crazily as it seemed to her, agreed with Hanatsu.

"So, how did he…die?" Conan asked. He too was a bit uncertain about this as well.

The pain and heartache that had been so firmly upon there faces now seemed to wash away easily with looks of burning rage and icy loathing-ness.

Kasai spoke one word in a spitting hiss. "Tiamat."

The others all released there own hisses, spits, and growls at the sound of the name.

"Who is Tiamat?" Conan questioned.

"She was the essence of Chaos. But we had all believed our King to have defeated her a millennia ago."

Both shrunken teens eyes bugged wide at Kagayaku words.

"Millennia ago? I though you said you Gods aren't immortal." Ai claimed heatedly.

"We aren't. We just have long life spans is all." Kagayaku assured her, though Ai did seem at all convinced.

"Just how long are those life spans?" Conan inquired.

"It varies depending on how much of your life energy you use throughout your existence. Normally though we can all live up to four even five million of age."

Ai raised her brow in skepticism while Conan eyed them curiously. For some unknown reason to his usual calculative realistic thinking, he felt somehow similar to them.

"So then what bring you, 'Gods' here let alone called Kudo-kun here your Master and whatnot?" Ai was getting fed up with all this and just wanted to know what the hell Conan had to do with all this.

"Just before our King passed he spoke of a prophecy or omen. 'A heart of light and soul of no blood will rise above when the just must come. Then burn back Five the Sins who won. Only gates of Cobalt might, can turn forth the sun.' Those were his final words." Kasai had recited.

"And what do they have to do with Kudo-kun?"

"You see little one, seventeen human years ago our King had been acting strangely. He spend nearly all his time gazing down into the Mortal Plain, or Prime Material Plain as we normally call it." Kasai said.

"But what always baffled use were his words while gazing into this realm." Kagayaku paused before continuing, reciting her once Kings words. "Sharing my spirit with the Prime Material Plain for three hundred years seems to have finally rooted and taking growth. Gods are mortals and mortals are Gods. In this we are all in need of a next. I am no different. And at last my seed has root. In eighteen years mortal time my seed will bloom and I will wither." Kagayaku finished.

"It has been a century and a half for us in Celestial years, yet barely a year here since our Kings passing." Rein stated rather irksomely.

"So, this 'seed' your King had planted has finally 'bloomed'? Then where do I come into all this?" Conan asked quite inquiringly.

Smiling like mad Cheshire cats all five of the 'Gods' beamed towards Conan before Kagayaku stated joyfully, "You're the seed Kudo Shinichi. You are the son of our late King. You are now King of the Celestial Plain."

Conan nearly fell out of the chair in astonishment were it not for Ai gripping his hand. Ai though just stared wide-eyed in sheer disbelief before she recollected her nerves to speak.

"And just what proof do you have that states Kudo-kun is this 'God Kings son?" Ai bit harshly, in totally doubt of there story. "And if you're Gods as you say, what proof do you have to backup your claim?"

Sighing Kagayaku answered her with slight sadness. "Oh little one, I know it all sounds incredibly farfetched, but what reason would be have to generate up such an unbelievable story to begin with?" Seeing Ai's rather frigid gaze of cynicism Kagayaku sighed. "But if true undeniable proof is what you desire, then so be it. But we will not form to give you this proof. We will demonstrate out abilities instead."

With that Kagayaku rose and strolled towards the window.

"As you already know my nickname is Gin and my mortal name I've chosen is Kibo Kagayaku. My true name however, is Jenn'la. And I am know as the Silver Dragon. I am a saber-tooth dragon and have the ability of spirits." Kagayaku announced as she lifted her right hand and a glowing snowy-white flame materialized above her palm. "I can call upon spirits, conjure up my own, and sense the presence of spirits anywhere within two hundred kilometers. I guess you could say I can see into the souls of others." With that the soul in Kagayaku palm faded away as she turned towards the others.

Conan's eyes widened at the new news as well as Kagayaku's demonstration with her spirit ability. Ai on the other hand was not impressed.

Hana then spoke as she began slowly rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

"Odoriko Hana has come to be my mortal name I wanted and my nickname will be Hai-Ha. My real name is Camlib. I'm known as the Copper Dragon and species of wolf, or werewolf dragon. My abilities are of the nature, or in this case, Earth." Hana stopped rocking herself and brought her legs up into the chair, folding them Indian style. Yet the chair didn't cease or slow in it's rocking. Green leaves and vines started sprouting from the wooden rocker along with numerous brightly colored flowers.

"My abilities stretch as far as nature does. With my last ability, I am able too see into the hearts of others. There true intentions, there past corruptions, there future goals, I can see it all." Hana finished, recalling the vines and greenery back within the wooden chair.

Conan was speechless while Ai had to inwardly admit that was pretty good, but they could have found some way to set this all up in advance.

"Kokoro Hanatsu, nickname Rei. True name, Kepesk. I'm the Bronze Dragon, bat dragon type. My abilities are the forever shifting winds. Air if you want to call it." Hanatsu told them politely, his hands resting on his lap.

He then breathed in a small amount of air before blowing towards Conan and Ai causing there cloths and hair to flail all over the place from the powerful gust of wind.

"My abilities are as wide and open as the wind, but I only have abilities of the wind.

Conan was half-faced grinning with excitement at all this. Ai was rather impressed. Though didn't quite believe that 'all' that wind had come from him. She felt as if they were playing tricks on them, and she was going to find a way to expose there lies.

"Eikyu-ni Kasai has become my mortal name. Honoo is what I will only allow certain one's to call me. Valignatir is my actually name. I'm a phoenix dragon also known as the gold dragon. My ability involves anything with heat, mainly fire." Kasai stated tonelessly.

She sat at the right end of the love couch. Her arm folded and her legs crossed.

Turning her sights over to the fire place, she opened her mouth and a stream of flames burst out igniting a fire in the fire place. Closing her mouth she licked her lips as thin trails of smoke flowed from the corners of her jaws as she turned back to the two shrunken teens.

"I'm able to control anything that has a temperature of one hundred degrees and higher." Kasai started quickly passing her hand through the air before the fireplace causing the flames in completely snuff out.

Conan's eyes were large as his mouth hung open gaped wide. This time Ai was thoroughly impressed. She saw how someone could imitate the lighting of fire anywhere, but not the projection of fire from there mouths. At least not on the spot like Kasai just showed. Turning to the last person Ai prepared to watch him intently.

The long auburn haired man sat on the far left side of love couch. His legs crossed and both his hand rested behind his head.

Then slowly he rose his head and lifted his right hand towards Conan and Ai as if he were offering them something invisible. All of a sudden he gestured with his fingers to come towards him, but Conan and Ai quickly discover it wasn't them he was commanding to approach him.

From there eyes tears were forced out and pulled towards the man with a knowing smirk. A few of both there tears floated towards him until they came to hover over his palm.

"Zhen the true name. Water control is my game. I'll be going by Rakka Rein, but only you, the other four and whom ever I decide late, if anyone are allowed to call my Ryu." Rein informed them with much cockiness and attitude.

Conan was jaw drop astonished. And Ai…? Well Ai couldn't argue with what she just saw, yet the scientist within was trying to think up some way to disprove what she just saw and reveal it to be some sort of elaborate trick. Except, she couldn't.

"We would prefer it if you would address us by either our mortal names of nicknames, but never our true names. I would be far to dangerous at this moment in time." Hana told the teens.

"Wait! Why would it be dangerous?" the detective questioned.

"Our King died before his true time was up. Meaning someone or something either killed him, or worse. Found a way to rush our life existence."

"But, Kibo-san, if whatever killed the King wanted you all dead, why didn't it kill all of you as well? Why would it allow you five, from the sound of it the King's right-handers, to live? Wouldn't you five become an obstacle in the killer way?"

The five Gods looked at Conan with realization in there eyes from his words.

"Then…it's not us it's after, but…" Hana shockingly understood and whipped her head towards Conan as the others followed suit.

"It you… This killer must be out to erase all the Platinum Royals." Rein stated in awe.

"Who are these 'Platinum Royals'?"

"Our Kings blood line is the rarest and enables one with this rare blood to have abilities that none of us possess or even ever could. We had all chosen to have these rare blood beings as our supreme leader and call them the Platinum Royals. Our King was the last known Platinum Royal until the time of his death when he told use the prophecy." Hana answered Conan.

"Your eyes are pure cobalt. As was our Kings. Your name brings light and hope into the hearts of all who need your help. You have never taken a life nor have ever pondered on taking someone's life. Your being is all about what's right and just. All of this, was our King. You are his son Kudo Shinichi. You are the next ruler. You, are our King." Kagayaku profoundly announced with great energy bowing at the end followed by the other four.

Conan looked on at them unsure on what to say or do.

"We are known as the Mystic Legends, and only serve the Platinum Royals. We are here to protect and defend you as well as see too your ever wish Your Majesty. It's your destiny. Your true destiny, to inherit your fathers throne and become ruler of the Celestial Plain and all others below." Kagayaku stated.

It was completely silent aside from the grandfather clock ticking in the room.

Finally, Conan spoke. "So, you're certain I'm this Platinum Royal Gods son?"

"Yes!" the five Gods answered.

"And your now my protectors as well as servants?"

"Yes!"

"And I have to return with you to Heaven, or the Celestial Plain to resume my fathers role as supreme God?"

"Yes!"

It was quiet for a long moment apart from the ticking of the clock before Conan spoke again. His glasses began to sheen with a mischievous and calculative thought.

"Well, I'm not saying I'll go, but I'm not saying I won't either."

The five lifted there head to stare at Conan curiously.

"Then what are you saying my Lord?" Hana asked.

"Okay, first of, please stop called my Lord and Master and Majesty? I know it's a form or respect towards me, but refrain from calling me that. I will allow you, if you want to address me as such, only if I give any orders. Other then that, please just call my Shinichi." Conan beamed politely.

Seeing a slight shock yet approval nod from the five Conan continued. "Second, I'd like to ask you if any of you possibly know how to reverse shrinking affects of any like."

"Of course Mas-I mean, Shinichi. Except what you've asking for lives deep within the Celestial Forests back home."

"What am I asking for then Rein?"

"A fox angel. Also known as Spirit Shifters. There incredibly rare, even in the Celestial Plain. Though, what you're asking for from them is there blood and tears."

Conan uncomfortably started at Rein when he said this. "What do you mean, there blood and tears?"

"Only the blood of the fox angels can counteract anything attacking or infecting another's. And there tears purify and stabilize the transformation."

Conan downcast his eyes slightly in defeat when Zhen realized he still had Conan and Ai's tears in his palm.

Just as he was about to wipe them away something caught his attention.

"It can't be…" he gasped rather loudly earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it Zhen?" Hanatsu asked anxious.

"Well, it just Master's tears would have a pure crystallize sheen to them."

"They don't?" Hana questioned with slight fright.

"No, no! They do, but… The little one's tears…there…"

"What's wrong with Shiho?" Conan more demanded in a firm tone then asked.

"Well, her tears are far different from a humans. A humans tears are hazy-clear with a ice-like shine, but the little one's tears… There diamond clear with an aurora of what looks like stars flowing about."

"That…that can't be. Then… Then the little on over there really is…" Kagayaku gasped as the others all turned towards Ai.

Ai, feeling incredibly uncomfortable just glared at them in return, but secretly squeezed Conan's hand tighter. Tiny beads of sweat sliding down her face.

Feeling her grip tighten Conan knew what was up.

"Alright, enough with the cryptic talk. What's wrong with Shiho!" Conan this time demand sternly, giving an unnoticeable growl.

"Nothing's wrong with her Master, but… It seems she's one of us." Kasai stated, still surprised at the discovery.

"What do you mean, one of us?"

"She's a Spirit Shifter, a fox angel Master." Hanatsu informed him

Conan veered his head to the side and gazed at Ai with wonderment. Ai was to much in bewilderment to even noticed all eyes had been shifted to her. Only when she heard Conan's anxious voice did she come back to reality, or what was suppose to be know as such.

"Huh?"

Conan gazed at her anxiously. "I said are you going to be alright? You looked awfully worried for the moment there, almost frightened."

"Heh! I'm a scientist Kudo-kun. It's going to take a lot more then a few elemental tricks to even come close to convincing me of any of this."

"But, how could you call what they showed us tricks? They did it right in front of us."

"They could have prepared everything in advanced to make it all seem real. Honestly Kudo-kun. You really believe everything they've said and that you're some God Kings son? Last I recalled you had a father, who I might add, is still very much alive. You can't have two fathers. And I highly doubt Gods would be so unfamiliar with the way we humans dress here let alone openly disclose anything of sever importance to someone before fully back checking there history."

Ai's tone was neutral, with no emotion and she wouldn't look at Conan or the five proclaimed 'Gods'.

Ai was expecting Conan to argue with her. Saying those couldn't have been tricks and that not everything can be explained logically. Except he didn't.

Conan gripped Ai's hand a bit more firmly causing her to finally turn towards him. His eyes held no anger of arguing or annoyance to her belief of everything had a rational explanation, but rather, shun with understanding.

His eyes alone asked her an unspoken favor. Give a surrendering sigh, Ai cracked a grin.

"It's completely ridicules, but if you really want to give it a try I guess it wouldn't hurt, much. Seeing as my blood is needed."

Conan grinned then turned back to the Mystic Legends to address them.

"Shiho and I are willing to give this blood and tears statement a try." Conan stated. "Ryu, I want you to extract the tears. I don't want her in any pain to cause her to really cry."

Rein started surprised at Conan when he addressed him with his chosen nickname, but quickly shook it off and bowed in agreement.

"As for the blood, I'd like someone to assist Shiho. She's a chemist so she knows how to work with needles, but I still want someone with her incase she needs assistance in anything." Conan announced.

Ai's sight swerved to her right, staring at Conan curiously.

"If it would be acceptable, I would like to aid Lady-Shiho, Your Majesty." Hana requested with a slight bow.

Ai taken aback by the sudden praised address, gawked at Hana while Conan, just as surprised, nodded in approval.

Hana bowed more sensibly in gratitude.

Just then the clock chimed seven times, startling everyone in the room.

"Seven 'o clock? I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Will begin the process tomorrow at noon, but at the Professors house. I'll be staying there tonight instead of at Ran's. I don't want anyone too see us randomly leaving my house here when they never saw anyone enter. Though I must thank you all. You did a pretty nice quick clean of the place considering I haven't lived here for ten months."

The five all gave small smiles and smirks of thanks before Kasai spoke up.

"So, once you've regained your proper form you'll return to the Celestial Plain with us?"

Conan gazed at the deep-blond sternly, "I have a few urgent matters to attended to here before I can even think of going anywhere. Once all the issues are corrected and solved I'll give you my answer then."

Kasai averted her eyes and bowed slightly in apology.

"Now, get some rest all of you. The beginning of our battles start at noon tomorrow." Conan announced as he jumped from the chair, released Ai's hand and headed for the door.

Ai gazed at the five once more, seeing them nod in understanding at Conan's order before she lept off the chair in pursuit of the shrunken teen detective.

Conan entered the Professors house with Ai right behind him sighing.

"I'll be right back Haibara. I need to go make a few calls." Conan stated heading over to the phone.

"Kudo-kun?"

Conan stopped and faced Ai. "Hm?"

"Do you really believe a word of what they said? I mean, come on! My blood and tears are the antidote? About them being Gods and you the 'son' of the King of Gods! Don't you find any of this even remotely improbable?"

"Just as improbable as something having the ability to reverse the ageing and growth process in older people by about ten years?"

"That was all science Kudo-kun! The drug can be explained and broken down into logical factors and formulas by someone who understands and knows of its process!"

"Exactly." Conan winked smiled.

Ai stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You just stated that you know the drug, APTX-4869's, processing system 'cause you can break it down into a series of information that can be explained, right?"

Ai glared at Conan questioningly. "Where are you going with his Kudo-kun?"

"That even you, the creator of the drug, doesn't know everything about it. The drug was meant to kill and it always did, until I came alone and then you. According to you we're the only two to ever survives taking the drug, and even though you've been working on an antidote you still don't know why we lived while all the others died. So, isn't there situation a little like yours?"

"What! How?" Ai demanded.

"Like them claiming to Gods, no one will believe it without concrete proof. Just like if we told people who we really are. No one's going to believe a pair of kids who claim to really be the reverted child forms of a world renowned detective high school student and a university graduate chemist genius without provided proof. And even when the proofs given it'll still be quite difficult to believe."

Ai's anger sizzled out at Conan logic. He was right. And she couldn't help the tiny smirk twitching at the upper corner of her lip.

"Besides," Conan continued gaining Ai's full attention again. "I have this feeling about them. Something about everything they said seems familiar to me."

A full on smirk spread on Ai's face. "What? Is your detective senses tingling?" she teased.

Except, Conan didn't retort back like usual. Instead he looked serious.

"No. It was something else. Something… inside me that seemed to want me to reach out to them and trust them." Conan shook his head slightly. "I don't know what is was Haibara, but what I do know is that everything they said, they were very serious about it all. Even those powers they each wielded had some strange presence that was calling out to me." Conan took a deep breath and sighed. "I think we should at the least give them the benefit of the doubt, for now."

Saying Ai was thoroughly impressed with Conan's logical break down would have be accurate, but she was never going to let him know that. A praise the high would expand his ego high then Heaven.

Giving a half smile Ai turned and walked towards the kitchen with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever Kudo-kun, just finish all your calls in fourth-five minutes. Dinner will be ready soon."

Smiling back the detective beamed happily as he picked up the house phone. "Thanks Haibara!"

It was late, about nine fifty-three at night, but Ayumi couldn't sleep. She was to deep in thought about a certain young, glasses wearing detective's behavior and her best friends sudden absentees.

Ayumi had decided to call up the two friends she had that she knew felt the same, in a way.

"I'm really worried about Conan-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun. He's been acting weird lately and Ai-chan wasn't in school the last three days."

_*Don't worry Ayumi-chan. I sure Conan-kun is doing alright.*_

_**Yeah! Probably on another awesome case somewhere without us, as usual.**_

"But Genta-kun, Conan-kun hasn't been on any cases for about two weeks now. He and Ai-chan have hanging out with use the whole time, but now Ai-chan hasn't called me at all to let me know she's alright if she's as sick like Conan-kun said."

_**Yeah, I know! He told us we couldn't go see her 'cause she was really sick and needed rest, but then he went to visit her Friday. I noticed him take the route to Hakase's instead of his own.**_

_*What do you suppose Conan-kun wanted to see Haibara-chan for yesterday?*_

_**Probably wanted to make sure she was doing alright, but then why sneak away instead of all of us going to visit her?**_

_*Hmm, maybe he don't want us to go because maybe she's not really sick at all!*_

_**Then why would she miss school for three days in a row and have the little-squirt cover for her?** _

_*I don't know Genta-kun, but I think we should find out.*_

_**Yeah! I'm tired of that runt sneaking around and hiding stuff from us!**_

_*Haibara-chan too. I want to know what's going on once and for all! You in Ayumi-chan?*_

Ayumi had been quietly listening to the boys conversation until Mitsuhiko asked her if she agreed with them.

Nodding firmly to no one by herself Ayumi agreed.

"Yes! Will go to Ai-chan's first tomorrow noon then head on over to Conan-kun's places after we've visited Ai-chan."

Mitsuhiko and Genta agreed. Tomorrow at noon they would confront Conan and Ai and demand to know what's going on.


	4. Ch 3: Accepting Fates Choice Part I

-1A/N: I'm sorry I missed my day of this week to update. Monday my house lost power, Tuesday, cause of the long power outage I spent the night at a friends, Wednesday I got home late and needed to tend to my Chinchilla and finished readying for Animation Boston 2011 Convection next Friday. And Thursday I was to do to dentist appointment, but at the late minute they told me otherwise and more issues arose. But I've finally gotten time to post THIS weeks chapter and I WILL have next weeks chapter up on the precise day- MONDAY!

On a side note, the updates might become a bit late with arriving due to a few chapters I'm working on right now where Shinichi and Shiho use there unleashed powered forms and are finally battling the BO. It's turning out to be my most epic battle chapters, yet the most complex to describe out in words. But I'm doing my best, and hope when it's that Monday to release the chapters you all will understand it.

Now you may care on with the story.

*** Different Location

- Next Day

_Italics_ Flashbacks

"**Bold" **Telepathic

/…/ Caller on Other End

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thoughts

Chapter 3: Accepting Fates Choice Part I

_*Fate is unavoidable to run from. It is a web that's woven with the threads of Destiny. Everyone's Fate is sealed from the moment of there birth to the time of there death. So why do so many fight against it? Can one truly have the endurance and the sheer will to cut through there own threads of Fate?_

_**~Neko12**_

Yukiko Kudo was on a plane with her husband Yusaku Kudo, leaving America for Japan. Her watch read ten-past-three in the morning, pacific time zone.

'It's been three hours since Shin-chan called. I hope whatever the news is he needs to tell us isn't as bad as he made it sound.'

_FLASHBACK_

_Yukiko was in her private practice chamber, honing her skills and keeping her acting talents in shape when her concentration was interrupted by the loud ringing of the house phone._

_Though instead of seeming angry or annoyed Yukiko was actually thrilled and rushed to the phone._

"_Hello?" she answered kindly, knowing only one person who would call there, let alone at this time of night. _

_/Hey mom, it's Shinichi./_

"_Well of course it's you Shin-chan. Not many know this number, let alone call at ten-past-twelve in the early morning." Yukiko giggled sweetly at her son._

_/Well, it's only seven-ten in the evening here./_

"_Anyway, I'm assuming you're calling to either ask your father and I for something or inform us of some resent events, right?" Yukiko stated, though still not losing her happy shine._

_/Well, there's definitely a lot to inform you both on, but only one favor to ask./_

_Yukiko went silent at her son's uneasy tone._

"_What is it? What's wrong Shin-chan?"_

_/I wouldn't label it as something 'wrong' yet, but there definitely is something going on. And I'd like you and dad to be here when you can if that's not to much trouble./_

"_Of course not Shinichi. Your father and I will board a plane right away, but is there anything you might want to tell me in advance?_

_/Just try to be prepared for inexplicably events./_

"_Shinichi, what do you mean by that?" Yukiko asked her son anxiously._

_/Please mother? This isn't something to discuss over the phone. I'll be awaiting your arrival at the Professors./_

"_Alright then, we're on our way Shinichi."_

_/Thanks mom. See you and dad soon./_

_The line went dead forcing Yukiko to hang up the phone on her end reluctantly. Once the phone was placed back in it's hold the ex-actress turned and rushed out of her chamber towards her husbands private studies._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Yukiko, are you alright?" Yusaku asked his wife concernedly.

"I'm worried about Shinichi. I've never heard him talk like that before."

"I'm sure whatever our boy's gotten himself into he'll found a way out. He's got the same pigheaded determination as his mother after all." Yusaku started with a grin teasing.

Yukiko smiled, sighing a bit more comfortingly, yet had a strange feeling in her heart something big was about to happed. She gazed out her window, watching Honolulu Hawaii fade into the distance as she was now on her way back to Japan.

Seven twenty-five that night was when he received his call.

It was now ten forty-two, he was sitting in an airplane's chair awaiting to take off for Tokyo.

Groaning silently knowing how long it would take to get to Tokyo from Osaka, Heiji was still determined to go tonight.

Sighing tiredly his gaze shifted to his left where his girlfriend Toyama Kazuha lay nestled against his shoulder.

A small pout of annoyance formed on his face. He wondered when Kazuha would finally allow him at least ten feet from her let alone free range to wonder where ever he wanted.

It had become slightly difficult after they became a couple. Kazuha always seemed to notice every girl that eyed Heiji. So after they officially excepted there affections for one another and declared themselves the other's boyfriend and girlfriend it became Kazuha primary objective to protect _her _Heiji from all those prying nymphs.

Heiji narrowed his eyes at her sleeping form, yet admired her powerful will and faithfulness towards him. Even if it was irking at times, he still found it thoughtful and cute of her.

Using his free arm, Heiji reach over and stroked Kazuha head a few time causing her to murmur incoherently and snuggle closer into his side.

Heiji smiled warmly leaning back against his seat. His smile fading into a look of wonder and puzzlement. 'Alright Kudo, just what has become so urgent you want me to head to Tokyo now. And at ten-thirty at night of all times.' Heiji sunk deeper into his thoughts as his mind replayed the call he had received from Conan almost three hours ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was just another typical Saturday evening at Heiji's place with Kazuha being Kazuha and Heiji getting her daily agility training in after commenting on Kazuha taste in jeweler.  
_

"_What the hell!" Heiji yelled dodging the forth chair in the row. "I only said that, that pendent made your chest look smaller! It was a way of me saying it was too gaudy on you!" Heiji stated in an attempt to defend his recent statement as she swerved out of the way from a large box containing a few boxes. _

"_Oh, so you're saying you chest is small to begin with!" Kazuha hollered in rage with a deep flaming crimson blush lining her lightly toned reddish-pink fumed face as she went to grab of the globe._

_Heiji shrank back, ducking the trajectory path of the modeled globe before pressing again the only available spot he now had left. The corner, out in the complete open. _

_His trembling head seemed to crackle stiffly towards his furious girlfriend as she held a box of over her head, ready to strike her insulting boyfriend with it._

_Heiji heard clinks and clanks coming from within the box and he face darkened with horror at realizing what was in it. _

_Throwing up his hand into defense Heiji tried to reason with her. "Come on Kazuha. You know I wouldn't say anything to purpose hurt your feelings. I'm sorry if I did. I truly just though that that pendent just took away all the natural beauty of had with it over flashy design." _

_Kazuha toned down her anger instantly and placed the box aside without bothering to realize what was inside as she gazed wholeheartedly at Heiji._

"_Aww! You really mean that Heiji?"_

_Sighing in relief that the deadly box was down Heiji turned his full attention back to his girlfriend and smiled warmly. _

"_Of course I do dummy. I mean, I don't care that your chest is smaller then the other girls. I still think prettier then them all."_

_The last thing Heiji say was a flash tan before all went white._

_A moment later Heiji was clutching his head groaning in pain. "Ouch! What'd I say know?" he yelled questioningly._

_Kazuha just stormed out of the room after cocking her infuriating boyfriend hard in his head._

_Heiji just sat on the floor rubbing his sore skull when his cell phone went off._

_Pulling it out he say it was Shinichi. Making sure Kazuha was clearly out of the room Heiji flipped open his cell._

"_Hey Kudo. What's up?"_

_/Hattori are you doing anything tomorrow?/_

_Heiji was silent for a moment before replaying. "No, why? Has something occurred there in Tokyo?"_

_/You could say that. But moreover if all goes well I'll be me again by tomorrow./_

"_What? Are you serious? How? Did you find the antidote?"_

_/To put it short; Yes I'm serious. Yes, I've kinda found an antidote. And as for how well… If I told you over the phone like this you'd think I'd got insane./_

"_Kudo, what are you taking about?" Heiji sternly asked._

_/Look just catch a plane for Tokyo as soon as you possibly can and head to Professor Agasa's. I'll more show you then try to explain everything to you then./_

_Sighing irritably Heiji grumbled. "This had better be good Kudo. Or I swear I'll tell Ran-san everything." Heiji threatened._

_/Don't worry Hattori. What news and surprise awaits are arrive will definitely be worth the hassle in the end./_

_With that Heiji gave a cocky snort, "Sounds like you're dead serious. I'll be there close to noon if not sooner tomorrow." and hung up in phone before Conan could say another word._

_FLASHBACK END_

Well in the end Kazuha found out and insistently and instantly tagged along.

Looking out the plane's window and sighing Heiji muttered, "Don't to anything stupid, Kudo."

It was silent at the Mouri's residence this evening. Yet in Ran's room the young adult lay on her side in bed wide awake regardless of the time being eleven forty-seven. Her eyes were red and puffy from her previous crying fits.

'Shinichi…' she mused before closed her eyes in remembrance.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ran had just finished cleaning the dished from dinner when her cell phone began to ring. _

_Rushing over to catch the call Ran answered before looking at the Caller I.D._

"_Hello?"_

_/Hey Ran. It's been awhile./_

_Ran's eyes instantly blurred with unshed tears at the moment. Sniffling to try and hold them back as best she could, she tried to respond clearly, but her voice came out cracked and raspy from her raw emotions._

"_Shinichi? Is… Is this really you?" Ran hesitated._

_/Yeah it's me silly. Who else would be calling you at this hour. But anyway, listen I think I'm going to be heading back to Tokyo soon. If so I should be back within a week or two, depending. But, Ran…/ Shinichi paused for a moment before continuing softly. _

_/We're going to need to talk Ran. Some things have happened and come up. And We really need to talk. I'll contacted you once I've returned back in town, okay?/ Shinichi stated calmly so as not to try and work of the overly emotion girl._

_/But I've got to go now. I just wanted to inform you of my possible return soon. So, if all goes well I see you in a week or two. Until then, later Ran./ and with that Shinichi hung up._

_Ran was flowing over with hundreds, thousands, possibly millions of different emotion, thoughts, feeling, and concerns. She truly didn't know what to do. _

_Finally closed her cell phone shut Ran walked steadily into her room and remained there the rest of the night._

_FLASHBACK END_

Opening her eyes as a few tears slid down her face Ran pondered something as a spark of a tiny smile began to faintly slight her lips.

'I'll go over the Professor tomorrow to see Conan. He always knows how to cheer me up when ever I'm like this.'

Closing her eyes and getting more comfortable in her bed Ran settled down to finally allow sleep to consume her as her light smile remained on her lips.

Conan's eyes fluttered open, bring pulled back into the realm of reality by sharp yet warming odor that seemed to cloud the room.

Stomach growling and mouth watering Conan rose from the large couch with a tired yawn and stretched to shake away his sleep.

Rubbing his eyes the shrunken detective gazed to his side lazily before spotting something that caused his eyes to feel like they popped out of there sockets.

Laying beside him was at item Conan never thought he'd awaken to, or even be near. And the matter of how said mentioned item came to rest beside him caused blood to rush to the detectives head as his normally creamy-peach skin instantly seem to burn crimson red.

_FLASHBACK_

_Conan had just finished his last call, which was Ran, before heading into the kitchen to see if Ai needed at help in preparing dinner._

_However, when he enter, to his astonishment not only was dinner already finish and the table set, but it appeared Ai had fixed all his favorite dishes._

_Mouth gaped wide in surprise Conan gawked wonder as he steadily made his way into the dinning room pass the kitchen. Which looked completely clean despite all the food made that should have caused an enormous of a disastrous mess._

"_Ha-Haibara? Wh-What's all…" Conan trailed off as he looked around and couldn't find Ai were. _

"_Haibara?" Conan called. "Haibara where are you?"_

_Still not receiving any answer Conan walked over to the food and took note that it was still steaming, meaning she couldn't have been gone long from the table. _

_Trying desperately to strain his ears to listen Conan focused his concentration on finding the chemist._

_However a loud sound from one of the upstairs rooms caused Conan to sprint off to the stairs in haste. _

_Scaling the stairs in a matter of seconds, despite his small side and bolted to the end of the hall towards the left room at the end Conan skid to a halt with a firm and anxious gasp. _

"_Haibara!"_

"_Wha- Kudo-kun? Why are you up here?" _

_The shrunken chemist was leaning towards a bookshelf, standing on a chair and stroll with two or three think box that had all been stacked upon each other to reach the top shelf. _

_And in the scientists child-formed hands she had grasped a green bottle of sort of strangely colored liquid. It looked to be a dark shade of black._

_Slightly panting Conan stepped into the room that appeared to be a study._

"_Haibara, what are you doing in here? And what's that?" Conan asked pointed to the mysterious liquid._

_Eyes fuming at first, thinking Conan didn't trust her to wonder alone. Let alone in her own house, but then her fire of anger instantly snuffed out as she took in the gaze of the teen boy's shaky cobalt eyes. _

_Her own widening in realizing he must have be worried she just up and disappeared, Ai allowed at faint smirk, not taunting or mocking but an actual smirk in forming a smile, to split her lips._

"_Kudo-kun," she began. "I figured we could have a little celebration dinner seeing as if this 'blood and tears' theory does work, it'll be your last night as Edogawa Conan." she stated climbing down and landing on the floor with a soft thud. Bottle still in hand._

"_And this is a little something I've concocted over the year. I had asked the Professor to get me two wises a while ago. Yet, in the previous months I had to get one other to complete this here." Ai informed Conan holding up the oddly color wine._

_Conan stared at the bottle with obvious curiosity as Ai continued speaking._

"_Blanc de noirs, is the first wine I needed. It's a French wine and it's name translated means: white of blacks."_

_Conan gave a small gasp of shock._

"_Quite befitting for me I'd say, but then I added another called Blanc de blancs meaning: white of whites." Ai said as her eyes turned there gaze to Conan when she disclosed the meaning of the second wines translated name._

_It was quite for a moment causing Conan to feel a little uneasy._

"_The third though, is one I added after you rescued me from the bus explosion." _

_Head jolted back her way as his eyes were wide in surprise, Conan just stared at the child form of Shiho Miyano in wonder._

_Ai's long strawberry-blond bangs shielded her emotional eyes from the other teens gaze. Feeling to ashamed and embarrassed to look at him at the moment._

"_The third is actually an unusually rare wine you can't buy anywhere. It's location remains a mystery for the simple fact it continuously moves." she paused a moment to allow Conan's brain to keep up. "I found out it's called Malrak Ulnaus. However I have not clue what that mean, but I discovered it's a very special drink seeing as it's coloring was an odd blue." _

_Gazing at Ai with a strange sense of pity he didn't understand where from, Conan walked over to her. A goofy smile spread on his lips. _

"_Well, then what's in that bottle you created out of them?" Conan had a strange feeling he should change the topic and did so willingly to attempt a smile back on the girl's face._

_And a worked to some extent. The smallest shreds of a smile pulled at Ai's lips as gratitude sparked in her icy-turquoise pools._

"_I call it 'The Detective King' for not only it's memorizing appearance, but it's exoticness and mysterious nature in general."_

_From some reason when Conan heard Ai mention her new wine's name his heart skipped a beat. And when she went into explaining why it was named that his breath seemed to hitch as his heart pounded and his palms became sweaty. _

_Finally raising her head to look her eyes within his, "Lets go eat before everything gets cold." she told him grinning playfully as she began her way back to the dinning room._

_Blinking a few time Conan turned and followed._

_Once at the table they began eating there spread of nikujaga, nikudango, teriyaki chicken with plenty of white rice and onigiri, kare raisu, tonkatsu, korokke and katsudon with fried fresh and pickles to the side._

_Conan was in such amazement at the spread feast Ai had prepared for him- Wait! It then hit him. Something Ai had said upstairs._

"_Haibara, what did you mean when you said it'll be 'my' last night as Edogawa Conan? What about you? Aren't you going to turn back too?"_

_Ai glanced across the table to Conan, "I have, nor have I ever had any intention once the antidote was created to return back to my former self."_

_Saddening slightly at her dejected tone Conan sighed. He had an idea as to why she was forcing herself in refuse the idea of returning back to normal._

_Shifting his gaze back at her with a more affectionate stare then he had realized Conan announced, "You're not alone anymore Haibara. I'll always be there to protect you."_

_Ai's startled gaze snapped towards Conan as she watched him beginning to dig into his meal._

_Appearing completely oblivious to her awed expression as Conan continued to fill him mouth, Ai smoothly fell into a compassionate appearance as she half smiled still watching Conan eat before she joined in._

_An hour had passed over dinner as both shrunk adolescents had eaten there fills, shared the chemists created wine, and laughed with delight before they both cleaned up the dishes._

_Conan yawned, clearly exhausted from the days events. _

_Stretching and suppressing another mighty yawn from passing Conan began heading into the living room. _

_Puzzled Ai turned to Conan's leaving form. "Kudo-kun, where are you going?"_

"_Well all the extra spare bedrooms upstairs are being housed by the Professor's inventions minus the two studies. And his own room looks more like a war zone then an actually bedroom. If you can ever see the bed for it to be called a 'bed'room." Conan chucked. "So I'm heading for the living room to sleep on the couch. It's big enough for this body to have plenty of room. And even some room left over for another me my size." Conan joked with mirth as he turned back around and leapt onto the couch._

"_You sure you'll be alright up here alone?"_

"_Yeah. Remember, I had my house all to myself since I was fourteen. So being on this floor alone yet knowing you're right downstairs is better then when I was in my house all alone for all those years." Conan sighed getting more comfortable on the couch as he rested his head on one of the couch pillows and used the spare blanket to the side to bundle up in. "Besides, I'd much rather prefer to sleep here so as if anyone tried to get into the house I'd notice right away and take care of them while you'd remain safe. So it's honestly no big deal Haibara."_

_Yawning big Conan snuggled into the couch and closed his eyes. _

"_You should head to bed now Haibara. It's nearly ten and we've got lots to do tomorrow." Yawning one last time Conan murmur before drifting off to slumber, "Pleasant dreams, Shiho."_

_Ai's turquoise orbs lit up with a wondrous shine before her features softened to a truly affectionate gaze along with a warming smile that lit up her face._

_Turning and stepping lightly towards the basement Ai reached the door frame before she shifted her head ninety degrees to her left, smiling caringly though with a faint twinkle of remorse._

"_Pleasant dreams to you as well… Shinichi." she whispered before descending the stairs to her bedroom._

_Some time passed before Conan felt something moving over him and coming to rest between himself and the couch._

_Groggily raising one eye lid still blurred with sleep, he stared at what was curling itself into him for he was on his side facing the inside of the couch and what ever it was had come to lay in-between him and the cushiony object._

_Only catching a vague fuzzy white thing Conan attempted to blink away a bit more of his slumber causing a bit of water to form in his eyes._

_Whipping away his drowsy tears Conan was now able to get a better look at what was now pressing up against him._

_Immediately his entire face resembled that of the color of a pepper. His constricted pupils also made it seem like he had eaten one too._

_Slowly his at-the-moment turned red nose began leaking red liquid._

'_Damnit!' Conan mentally bawled ._

_Resting up against his cheat was Ai covered in what seemed to only be old, large; at the moment, white lab coat. _

_Her bare, naked legs were pulled up towards her midsection, while her lab coat draped over the center of her thighs closer to her torso and her legs leaned again Conan's own thighs. Her form was semi-pressed into the detective's while her seemingly delicate fingers intertwined themselves within Conan's loose shirt's collar. Her arms bend inwards helping her head reach his chest so as her face could bury into the nook of his neck. Strawberry-blond hair fanned out over her head creating the illusion of an angelic halo yet her saintly face held no false impressions as her lips were parted ever so petite. Her cheek pressing into his arm and with each exhale her hot breath sent pleasant chills of ecstasy pulsing through his body._

_Fully awake now Conan gawked down at the most commonly know mocking and icy woman he had come to be familiar with, with a mixture of pure delight, terror, confusion and wonder._

"_H-Ha-Hai-Haiba-Haibara?" wildly stammered the shrunken male teen._

_Reacting to his voice Ai snuggled closer into his body and buried her face more lovingly into his neck._

_Utterly bewildered beyond belief Conan wondered if he should wake her before she woke herself to discover there current situation. _

"_Ha-Haibara?" he tried again. _

_This time though Ai murmured in reaction to his anxious tone._

"_Hmm. S'alright Shinichi. Just get some sleep."_

_Before Conan could try any further Ai was completely passed out._

_Shocked pasted and beyond no return, Conan could only stare a while longer before having to try to even acknowledge Ai words._

_With a crimson flame burning the bridge of his nose Conan timidly lifted his blankets and coved Ai more warmly before daring to wrap his free arm over her._

_Ai murmured a purr of satisfaction in her sleep, cuddling into him a bit once more before completely settling down._

_Conan smile adoringly at her. _

_Oh, yeah! It was definitely certain now. He was deeply in love with her. _

_Praying to any God in hoping she wouldn't kill him later, Conan nuzzled a bit more before allowing sleep to once again consume his being._

"_I love you, Shiho." he lastly whispered, gingerly kissed her head before closing his eye._

_FLASHBACK END_

Eyeing the white lab coat with something of a dreaded feeling of impending doom, Conan turned and focused his senses towards the kitchen where the delicious smell was emanating from.

Knowing full well it was the chemist cooking Conan attempted to weigh his options. Not coming up well with anything he then began to quickly ponder the pro's and con's.

In the end those too provided nothing by a bleak and tragic scene about to take place.

Sighing in anxious might and gulping twice Conan finally rose to his feet and meekly made his way to the kitchen.

Not seeing anyone upon reaching his previous destination Conan wondered if he should dare peek into the dinning room.

A loud and vibrating growl from his stomach answer for him before he continued on into the dinning room.

And to his eyes beheld; Ai was simply finishing setting up the table for breakfast, but the bizarreness of it all was that she was not only humming a tone of some sorts that sounded incredibly beautiful, but also slightly dancing.

Ai suddenly did a quick spin before placing the last of the silverware in there spots.

Stopping gracefully she opened her mouth and sang the last line to her song.

"I'd only beg for my death."

Conan had never heard of a song with such a morbid ending and yet the tune held such beauty.

Desiring deeply to hear the whole song, yet know he may regret it if he remain spying on her any longer, Conan fully stepped into the dinning room.

"S-Smells good Haibara." he nervously stated.

Ai whipped around shocked for a moment before her face become a mask, yet strangely enough Conan could read a surprisingly larger amount of sorrow and regret shine in her icy eyes.

"Good morning Kudo-kun."

"Good m-morning Haibara." trying to sound casual, Conan walked over to his side of the table and sat down.

Dished out was a wonderful spread of one fried fish each, a bowl of rice, some eggs with buttered toast, bacon with a pitcher of orange juice and a few dried pickles to the side.

Looking over at Ai, Conan smiled warmly with gratitude.

"Wow Haibara! You've outdone yourself again. This looks great. I praise the man who becomes your husband."

Even though it was a high complement Ai become more distraught. Quickly shielded the emotion from her face Ai took her seat, opposite from Conan and casually began to eat as if his comment meant nothing.

"It was very simple, but thanks."

Somehow though, through those small and most simplest of words, Conan knew she was beaming with pride and joy on the inside.

Giving her one last happy glace and a beaming warm smile Conan turned back to his meal and from then on both chemist and detective ate in comfortable silence.

The moment they finished cleaning up after there breakfast there was a knock at the door.

Glancing at the time on the wall clock Conan heaved a lightly nervous sigh.

"That's them. You set Haibara?"

Looking over to the shrunken teen with slight puzzlement Ai only nodded.

'Why would he ask me such a question? He's the one truly eager to return to normal, not me. So why does he keep caring about or pestering me on my opinions of the matter?'

Receiving no answer from her inner thoughts, Ai had reached the basement when Conan had made it to the front door.

Opening it he was greeted with semi-pleased smiles of five 'people'.

"Good morning Legends." Conan greeted them stepping aside to allow them in.

As they entered in one by one each gave Conan a slight but respectful bow in return greeting.

Once all five had made it in Conan closed the door and turned them.

"There's no need to bow when simply just greeting 'Good Morning'."

"If you wish us not to bow in Morning, Noon or Evening greetings and farewells, then she shall not no longer."

Smiling Conan replied, "Thank you Rei."

Giving a nod, Hanatsu smiled a bit wider.

"So, how long do you suppose this will take?" Ai asked, still a hint of doubt with a slight hiss of annoyance.

"We believed you wanted this completed before sun-high, so we arrived sooner. The 'antidote' as you've called it will be ready within the next five minutes."

"Though how long it will take to take effect varies from person to person." Kagayaku informed after Rein's statement.

Ai desperately wanted to argue the fact that no antidote for anything could be made in only five minutes. An hour perhaps, but that's' only if you've got a team knowing what the hell there doing, but five minutes! Ai highly doubted. Even if they were 'Gods'.

"Very well. Ryu, please go with Haibara and extract the tears, and once you're done please return back up here. Hana you accompany them and once Ryu's done stay near Haibara in case she might need any assistance."

Nodded shapely with a deep bow, seeing as it was a direct order regardless of the 'pleases' inserted in there Rein and Hana turned to Ai. With a swift, stinging glare towards him, Ai snapped herself around and descended down to the basement with Rein and Hana not far behind.

Flinching at her sharp stare, Conan only hoped everything went alright.

Hanatsu and Kasai took a seat on the couch after moving aside the blankest and Kagayaku leaned against the wall a few feet from the basement door. Her arms crossed and right leg bent with her foot planted against the wall.

A moment later Kasai spotted something interesting. Grabbing it she lifted it up so Conan could get a good look.

"Say, Master? Might I ask why a piece of Lady-Shiho's clothing is here when it's clear that this was your temporary nest from the previous night?" Kasai inquired chirped amusingly.

Conan's face seemed to reenact the shade it turned this morning just minus the bloody-nose, thank-God… Or himself, he guessed.

"I-It's not what you t-think!" he attempted to defend himself.

Squeaks and purrs of laugher erupted from Hanatsu and Kagayaku at there Master's immediate defensive manner.

"It's alright My Lord. You've made it perfectly clear Lady-Shiho is to be your mate."

"Wha-!" Conan gasped at Hanatsu statement.

"Which is why we've excepted her so willingly and welcomingly. Though, it truly was obvious of your feelings towards her Master. I'm still a little surprised though, that you haven't declared her to be your mate yet." Kagayaku purred in amusement at first then pondered out loud a bit confused.

Conan looked like he was as red as a volcano's peak on the brink of exploding and he was about to when Rein appeared and rejoined them from the basement.

Conan's face regained its original color at seeing the water Gods' return.

Sensing his Master's gaze on him, Rein turned to Conan and smiled in assurance.

"Everything's fine My Lord. Lady-Shiho and Hana are working on what you desire as we speak."

Releasing a sigh he didn't realize he was holding Conan walked over to Rein.

"Thanks Ryu."

Rein blushed slightly at Conan's continuous show of gratitude. He was not use to this and it made him feel a bit overwhelmed.

Seeing his blush Conan wondered what he might have said.

"No worries Your Majesty. We're just not use to constantly being showed appreciation. It becomes a bit overwhelming when you keep doing it. Though I'm assuming it's just a normal way here, correct?"

Hearing the information Kagayaku gave him, Conan stared in puzzlement at them.

"Yes, it's common as well as polite to thank someone for doing something for you. It's just common cerise. Though, why is it so rare with you five?"

To Conan's surprise the four Mystic Legends before him all downcast there gazes.

"Just this once My Lord, please allow us to not answer that question for now." Kasai seemed to plea.

Wanting to desperately know, but acknowledging there request Conan nodded.

"Sure. And you know, if there's ever anything you don't want to tell me, or anyone at that, you're not obligated to if you truly don't want to."

Looking up Hanatsu, Rein, Kasai and Kagayaku all smiled gratefully towards there Master.

Conan in return could only place his hands behind his head and grin childishly with mild embarrassment.

It was then that Ai and Hana emerged from the basement. Each carrying a test-tube half full of golden, green-swirling liquid.

Ai walked over to Conan, her own vial in hand as Hana stepped before him, presenting him with his own.

Taking the tube Conan silently thanked her causing her to quickly nod in acknowledgement then back up to join the others.

Gazing over to the clock and remembering it had read eleven fifty-one Conan was truly amazed then it now stated it was eleven fifty-eight.

Looking back over to Ai then at the five Gods, Conan's eyes instantly hardened into seriousness. They had done this much so far. So why wouldn't it work? And it's been proven that they're not part, or even seem to know of the Black Organization, so they'd have no reason to kill us.

Conan pondered through all the possibilities to this being a trap and coming up with none. Unbeknown to him Ai was thinking the exact same things.

With his now stern gaze he swept his eyes over the five Gods before coming to land on Hanatsu.

"Rei I want you to guard the east side of the house. Honoo I want you to guarding the west side." Conan told Kasai."

Looking over to both Hana and Rein Conan quickly ordered them. "Hai-Ha, Ryu I want the both of you securing the back."

"As for you Gin," Conan called Kagayaku by her nickname as well like the others. "I want you here while Haibara and I are reverting back. I feel this change will be much harder on use and I don't want any unwanted visitors. Understood!"

This was a clear command from there Master. No 'please' no 'asking', but a strict and firm order for them to follow.

Formally bowing, Hanatsu, Kasai, Hana and Rein all all-of-a-sudden disappeared as they dispersed to there given locations.

Kagayaku steadily rose from her bow with eyes of determined, blazing emerald green lights.

Nodding towards her Conan then turned to Ai.

"You ready for this Haibara?"

At that given moment Ai wanted to demand why Conan kept pestering her about this when the front door suddenly opened.

Kagayaku instantly whipped around in defense as her pupils crushed into slits, her silver hair rose as if it were fur standing on end, her nails appeared to flash into five inch long, thin and razor-sharp shimmering sky-blue claws, her humanized teeth swiftly jagged to large fangs and she released a inhuman snarl of deathly warning.

"**Jenn'la, sheath your claws. It is only the saggy male that has sheltered with Lady-Shiho."**

Blinking surprised that she could not scent him approaching beforehand Kagayaku breath out a calming sigh as all her creature-like features swiftly faded back to her human state.

"**Any of you could have warned me ahead of time. I was to preoccupied with Master and Lady-Shiho to notice him." **Kagayaku growled telepathically to the others.

Conan and Ai were only still gawking at the silver haired God as they both witnessed firsthand a mild amount of her transformation.

Conan gazed on in wonderment while Ai gaped in sheer disbelief yet astonishment for its truth.

The door still open yet the entrance remained vacant until a frail and timid voice came from the door's over side.

"H-Hel-llo?"

The frightened call pulled Conan out of his amazed state.

"Professor, it's alright."

"Shinichi…? Is that you? Are you and Ai-kun alright?"

"Of course Professor. Kudo-kun and I are fine."

"Then… What was that horrendous, monstrous of a sound?"

"You shouldn't be talking you saggy-fossilized-human!" Kagayaku hissed angrily. Her hair bristling as if it were fur.

Agasa stepped into his house surprised at hearing another's voice.

At seeing a clearly pissed-off woman Agasa placed a hand behind his head, smiled bashfully and bowed slightly.

"Oh, so sorry miss. I didn't mean to offend you. I though from the sound it was some type of horrible monster, but I guess it must have been just you practicing some sound effects, right?"

"Horrible monster am I?" Kagayaku growled causing Agasa to gasp, gawk wide and back away a bit.

Sighing with annoyance Conan chose then to intervene. Mainly to stop Kagayaku from possibly thinking of trying to eat Agasa.

"Professor, I'll explain everything later, but right now Haibara and I need to held upstairs for a while."

Gazing questioningly at Conan before back at the silver haired woman who was continuously glaring daggers at the old inventor with her now piercing green eyes, Agasa shrank somewhat frightened of her intense gaze.

"Shinichi…?" Agasa quivered.

"Gin, do not harm him. It that understood!" he ordered.

Kagayaku regained her previous, casual stance, sparing the Professor one last daring glare before turned to Conan, bowing in understanding.

"Yes, Master."

Agasa now more confused then ever looked up to Conan for answers, but the detectives eyes clearly told him he would explain later.

Conan and Ai re-continued there climb up the stairs when Kagayaku received a telepathic message from Hanatsu.

"**Jenn'la, a pack of humans are approaching from the east."**

Eyes widening Kagayaku responded the same. **"Why don't you stop them then. No one's suppose to enter here without Master and Lady-Shiho's permission!"**

"**There's a group of human-pups with them though. As well as everyone of them keeps mentioning Master and Lady-Shiho."**

Kagayaku growled out loud with irritation. **"How close are they?"**

"**They're now right at the nest's metal barrier and still proceeding."**

Kasai then piped-in. **"A red car is approaching fast from the east and appears to be heading here."**

Sighing Kagayaku growled. **"Damnit! We have no choice now. Let them all pass and Master and Lady-Shiho will deal with them."**


	5. Ch 4: Accepting Fates Choice Part II

URGENT A/N: Hey everyone! Here the next chapter as promised, though my Monday update will be lagging now. Some terrible events have taken place yesterday on Sunday and I fear the worst for my family and I that will be forced to move. My mother is practically disabled yet the people in charge of disability have been ignoring her statements and letters in regards for disability aid. She has some rare disease in her spin, the enlarged disc, one near her lower spinal nervous system and she utterly anemic. She's not supposed to work but is pushing herself to and getting sicker by the day. Now her boyfriend has worked out on her and my sibling and I. With my mother having not income whatsoever and my only monthly income is but a penny's amount to the house we're renting… If we can't find some way to pay for everything we'll be forced to move by the end of the month. And because of not income the best we'll be able to do is a homeless shelter.

I'm not tell you all this so you can leave comments of your pity or regret for me. I don't need nor want them. I'm only tell you all this become come the 30th of this month, or possible sooner, I will no longer be updating for I don't know how long. I will when and if ever I get the chance, but don't keep your hopes up for constant Monday updates after this one. Cause I can't guarantee I'll be able to continue writing let alone updating/posting my works.

Now, with all that out of the way please enjoy the next chapter od LoT!

*** Different Location

- Next Day

_Italics_ Flashbacks

"**Bold" **Telepathic

/…/ Caller on Other End

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thoughts

Chapter 4: Accepting Fates Choice Part II

_*Fate is unavoidable to run from. It is a web that's woven with the threads of Destiny. Everyone's Fate is sealed from the moment of there birth to the time of there death. So why do so many fight against it? Can one truly have the endurance and the sheer will to cut through there own threads of Fate?_

_**~Neko12**_

"Gin, are you alright?" Conan asked after seeing her angered all of a sudden.

Receiving no reply right away he figured this was probably another issue he was not meant to know now, but when she sighed and growled again he knew there much be something wrong.

"Kagayaku, what's going on?" Conan asked again more sternly, though not to much so as not seeming he was wanting to be throwing his authority around.

Kagayaku approached the area Conan and Ai were in beside the stair case, knelt on her right knee, while propping her left arm over her left bent knee and fisting her right hand into the floor as she bowed.

"Forgive me Master and Lady-Shiho, but it appears we will be obtaining those unwanted visitors you declined previously."

Conan looked down at her curiously while Ai was in complete puzzlement. Agasa was in amazement at Conan and Ai being addressed as if they were royally.

Not even a few moment's later the doorbell rang and was knocked on.

"Professor, please answer that would you?" Conan requested.

Agasa looked at the woman again as she was slowly rising to her feet then back at Conan and Ai who were watching the closed door intently before he turned to open the door.

Upon opening Agasa was greeting by a mob of people. Literally!

"Uh… H-Hello?" he attempted greeting.

At the door was a mass of bodies made up of Ran, Kogoro, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha, Inspector Megure, Wataru, Miwako, Ninzaburo, and even Kaito.

It was Sonoko who spoke up first. Well, more of a yelling demand.

"Where's Kudo old-man! And I know he must be here other wise his parents wouldn't be here. So where is the jerk?"

"I… I-I, uh…"

"It's alright Professor, let them in."

Agasa heard Conan call out from his place at the stairs while everyone else went silent as the Professor obeyed a boy nearly everyone present believed to be but that, a boy.

As the crowd entered and reassembled in the living room that seemed to be just barely enough to house everyone there, Conan gazed down from this perch on the upper level of the stairs. Ai posed firmly beside him a bit closer at seeing Ran Mouri present.

As Agasa closed the door and entered the room everyone was occupied in, Sonoko once again faced the old inventor with eyes of fire.

"So! Where is he? You better come clean old-man or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Sonoko?" Conan demanded harshly as everyone's attentions now shifted to the small boy.

Sonoko's face clearly darkened with irritation.

"Stay out of this brat! Unless you know where Kudo is, butt-out!"

Conan was silent for but a moment before, "You know something Sonoko? I don't think I've ever met such a bitchy, self-absorbed, stuck-up, rude and all-out hypocritical person to meet all those standers at once in my life. Yet you, Sonoko, are just that exact description, and more."

All mouths gaped down and wide at Conan's 'sudden' outburst and inappropriate language.

Kogoro then began hollering and barking up at the boy.

"You damn little brat! How dare you speak like that to one older then you, let alone a lady!"

His glasses glazed over with light as he gazed down towards Kogoro.

"If we're playing that game, then in that case how dare you Detective Mouri."

"What do you mean by that you little pest?"

"I mean by you pretending and acting like a great detective when all you really are is but a womanizer, alcoholic, cheapskate and money hungry."

Baffled Kogoro glared at Conan.

"What did you just-!"

"You've only earned your reputation and title through another's work."

"Oh yeah! Then who? Tell me that?"

"Kudo Shinichi, who else?"

At Conan's answer everyone in the room, even Agasa was surprised by Conan's sudden change in behavior. Ai through was actually impressed that he was finally standing up to them all.

"Shinichi was…?" Ran began.

"That's imposable! Kudo-san was never present at 'all' of Detective Mouri's cases. So your statement not only makes no since, but can't possibly be true!" Inspector Megure informed, a bit annoyed with Conan's attitude.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Inspector Megure." Conan seemed to purr with some unnatural delight.

"What? But… Then who-"

"Was 'I' not present at 'every' case that Kogoro solved?" Conan sounded like he was slightly giddy with happiness.

At this all on the first floor stilled like ice yet there vocal cords were able to release husky gasps.

"But… Thank can't be! You're… You're just a-"

"On the outside I appear to you as nothing more by a mere child due to some 'inconvenient" issues. However," Conan removed his glasses in a detective like manner. "I can assure you, I am the one and true Kudo Shinichi." he announced, pleased with cutting Ran's stuttering statement of denial.

Eyes gaped wide, mouths seemed to hit the ground and many, many sanities, hypothetically became shot.

"Shin-chan, so why did you ask your father and I to be here? What's this big emergency it seems?"

Everyone ripped then head towards Yukiko as she casually addressed Conan in the nickname she had given her son.

"In about an hour to so I'll explain everything to you and father, mother. As well as you to Hattori. Yet, even though my parent and Hattori were the only people I asked to be here, it appears I'll have to address the lot of you." Conan seemed to hissed in aggravation.

Turning to Kagayaku Conan gave his orders.

"Kagayaku, make sure to not allow anyone here wonder except for my mother, father, the Professor and Hattori. The rest I demand to have a thorough watch over. Also inform the other's to make sure none of the them, minus the four I've mentioned to leave the premises. Is that clear!" Conan full on bellowed his orders.

Kagayaku was not surprised or taken aback by this. She actually hoped he would do something in this style of manner.

As everyone watched and listened to Conan commanded orders to the silver haired woman, it was Kogoro that attempted to come to her defense.

"Hey you little shit! Back off and leave that beautiful, young lady alone or I'll-"

Kogoro was instantly silenced as everyone else, including Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo was beyond speechless.

Kagayaku bowed respectfully. "At once My Lord. If it would please you Master, I'll send up Rein in a half an hour to check on you and Lady-Shiho's conditions."

"Very well. You have me authorization."

"What of you My Lady?"

A bit surprised at first, but Ai quickly recover. There was no turning back now, even if there would have been an option to.

"I agree the King." she stated firmly.

Kagayaku bowed a bit lower. "I shall proceed as ordered Your Majesty and My Lady. Regain your forms quickly. I shall return shortly to guard the stairway." And with that Kagayaku vanished leaving a satisfied Conan, a proud Ai and a bewildered pack in her wake.

Turning back to Ai, Conan grabbed her hand.

"Come on Haibara. It time I became Shinichi again, and you became Shiho."

Ai blushed at Conan and followed his up stairs, holding his hand in her grasps.

As the two shrunken adolescents began re-climbing the stairs Kogoro grit his teeth, growling low in a pathetic attempt to sound threatening, and grumbled.

"To hell with this all and that damned brat!"

With that Kogoro charged up the stairs at Conan. Just as he was to snag the kid by his collar like always, something slashed at him. Forcing him tumbling down the stairs and as he hit the bottom with a hard thud to his back a large slash of five marks were cut diagonal from his upper left shoulder to lower right waist over his chest. Blood stained his usual deep navy-blue suit and white blazer-shirt.

At the top, where Kogoro once was now stood the silver haired woman. Long sky-blue claws shimmered in the light with there tips coated and slowly dripping with Kogoro's freshly drawn blood.

"If you ever dare to even think about laying your filthy paws on the King again, I'll spare you the tempting urge and slice off your hands next time instead of just nicking your chest!" Kagayaku growled and spat loathingly at the human detective. Her hair on end again like bristled fur, her pupils sliced into slits and her fangs gleaming in the ceilings light.

No one dared to move. No one thought to speak. No one even seemed to remember to breath as Kagayaku kept her deathly, raging green glare upon them all.

Conan finished climbing the stairs, Ai's hand in his as he glanced over to look down at everyone until his eights fell on Ran.

Watching her frighten and shocking face at everything that had happened, he couldn't stop a strangely pleased smile from spreading over his lips. He was actually happy with the way this was turning out so far. For in this manner, he'd be able to tell Ran goodbye without feeling even a tiny bit sad.

Ai watched Conan turn and gaze down at Ran as a smile formed his face and his eyes sparkled with delight.

Turning her face to the side and shielding her own as a tear slid down, Ai secretly mused with utmost loathing and misery towards Ran.

Unbeknown to Ai's inner turmoil, Conan continued until reaching the end of the hallway. One room on the left, another on the right.

Gripping Ai's hand a bit tighter now with both his hands, Conan gazed into her icy turquoise pools.

"Haibara, when we're, well…us again, there's something of the utmost urgency I need to tell you."

Heart pounding, Ai knew once he became Shinichi again he would rush straight to Ran. Leaving her all alone once. She realized he was al least going to tell her to her face goodbye instead of just outright leaving. At least he was being considering of her true inner feeling. Even if he didn't know of there existence.

Ai forced a happy smile, something she normally never did, just so to not worry the young detective of her true clashing emotions.

"It's alright Kudo-kun. You don't need to tell me anything. Your actions are more powerful then your words could ever be." she said, deep anguish swelling up within her, yet to demanded her voice to speak calm and casually with little to no emotion.

Wide-eyed Conan quickly pondered her statement before smiling merrily.

"Alright, but as long as you truly don't mind."

"Of course not dummy! Why would I mind or even care." Ai stated thinking Conan was referring to her not minding if he left her for Ran.

Ai knew Conan deeply loved Ran and nothing would ever change that. At first she didn't give a care about Conan. Only see a successful experiment, like her who could aid her in her dark-time, but then after he had saved her from the bus before it exploded it changed.

Trying desperately not to, yet n the end it became utterly futile. She had fallen deep in love with the irksome shrunken adolescent. Every time he say her with Ran, or Ran spoke of him a deep and burning hatred began to blaze within her. Ai had to summon all her will just to keep from 'biting' the shrieking girls head off.

Grinning wildly now Conan seemed to purr with sheer delight.

"Alright then. You promised. Goodbye, Haibara Ai." and with that Conan dash to his room on the right leave Ai there in the hallway.

As she watched him go her eyes began to well up with tears, her lips quivered and her hands trembled. Quickly she bolted into her room, opposite from Conan's.

Slamming the door Ai throw her back against it with a painful thud as she pushed her palms into her face, releasing all her depression and agony as she slid down to the floor. Pulling her knees into her chest, burying her face in the gap of her knees and wrapping her arms half around her head half clinging her knees.

'Why! Why now? Why so Goddamn soon!' she roared mentally.

"Kudo-kun…" she murmured as she gazed down at the vial in her hands.

'If I do drink this and it works, I'll be willingly giving Kudo-kun up to _her_. But he was never mine to claim. He was and always has been, and always will be…_hers_!'

Clutching the antidote with burning rage Ai pondered the thought of just shattering the damned thing, escaping the house and running off somewhere. Anywhere that didn't remind her of Kudo-kun, but deep down she knew everything would find as way to reminder her of him.

Sighing defeated, Ai relaxed her grasp on the vial as she stared down at it.

An utterly weak and pathetic smile curled her lips as regret yet painful understanding tears trickled down.

"It's been some damn rollercoaster ride, huh Shinichi?" Ai murmured to herself.

"I can't promise I'll want to stay, but I will promise if you'll ever need me, I'll be there in a hurry. For you."

Chocking out one last sob Ai steadily undressed until she was completely naked. Not bothering to fold her cloths for she wont be needing them if this liquid worked. Popping the cork to the vial she held it to her lips.

"Goodbye Edogawa Conan. You were a lot of fun. And farewell Kudo Shinichi." Ai whispered before downing the liquid.

A few moments passed before her body suddenly began to burn up, her pulse felt more like vibrations from her immensely thundering heart. Trembling Ai collapsed on the pre-made futon panting and clutching her chest in agony.

"I love you, Shinichi" she quietly announced right before she released a blood, curtailing shrill, shattering the silence for but a few moment before all was death quiet.

Conan dashed into his own room, quickly slamming the door behind him as he bolted over to the futon.

Rushing to strip, he tossed his small child cloths to the side, away forever.

Now fully stripped the shrunken detective plopped down on his futon, gingerly folding his legs, so as not to injure anything important an popped the cock to his vial.

Gazing wondrously into the golden liquid with continuous green-swirls spiraling about, Conan smiled at like crazed child as to propped the rim of the tube to his lips.

"Farewell Haibara Ai, and goodbye forever Edogawa Conan. We've been through lots of adventures together, but now it's time for Miyano Shiho and Kudo Shinichi to claim the stage."

With that said Conan downed the exotic elixir in one massive eager gulp.

Not even a moment later his small child-like body began to burn. His body quivered and shivered as sweat rapidly coated his form. Conan's eyes welled up with tears of pain as his inners felt like they were melting and freezing solid at once. He wondered if he'd even survive through his as his heart felt like it was literally going to burst out of his chest.

"Shiho, I'm coming. Wait for me." were the last words from Edogawa Conan's mouth before he howled an agonizing shrilled cry, and moments later, all seemed like death had taken him for it was absolute silence.

"Dad!" Ran rushed over to her father as Kogoro continued to moan and groan in pain.

Quickly gazing up at the boy she had always say as her little brother, now knew was her missing love, and that had seemed to turned on them all, her eyes watered with bewilderment.

'Conan-kun… If you are truly Shinichi… No, you'd never do anything to hurt anyone.' Ran mused. Tears fell from her cheeks as she continued watching Conan leave with Ai.

Then her eyes gawked wide when Conan turned and gazed down at her.

His eyes for a moment held sorrow and pity to only then fill of satisfaction and self-assurance as he smiled.

Watching the young boy disappear from view Ran caught a glimpse of his hand clutching Ai's.

In a wave and strike of pain and realization, Ran finally comprehended Conan was indeed truly Shinichi.

Falling to her knee, seemingly broken Ran's eyes darkened as if life was leaving her.

"Ran? Ran!"

The karate master finally broke from her dazed state of mind as her best friends finally seemed to get through to her.

Looking back over Ran say her father trying to rise.

"Dad! Don't get up. You need to lay back."

"Ah! Damnit!" Kogoro cried.

Kagayaku's ears seemed to twitch with irritation.

"God damnit, will you stop your whining!" she growled.

"You cut him across his chest! How do you think he would react?" Heiji yelled with burning anger.

He couldn't believe what had happened let alone Kudo had done nothing to prevent it or even seemed to care. What the hell was going on here?

Spitting to the side Kagayaku hissed, "Be a male he was born as rather then a little girl with no balls!"

"What!" Miwako hollered. "You wounded him causing him to fall down that flight of stairs and expect him to be fine?"

"The stairs, no. That he had come. The slash I gave him though, he shouldn't be yowling about. It was nothing more but a miner scratch. Like you human's house cats."

"You're compare this wound to a house cats!" Kazuha finally joined in on the yelling. "You're ridicules!"

Huffing an irritated spat, Kagayaku hissed, "Then actually look at the wound first before you continue ranting to the point where I'll just eat you throats out to shut you up!" she demonically growled. Spitting out her last statement, displaying her massive canines.

Jolting back in fright, everyone chose not to edge closer to the silver-head. Inspector Megure though, then decided to look at Kogoro's wound, if only to try and reclaim some atmosphere of calm in the room.

Kneeling down beside the famous detective, the Inspector pulled back the slashed fabric and discovered the silver-head was right. Throwing his head to the side and rising to his feet he groaned down at Kogoro.

"Mouri stop you sniveling and get up." the Inspector ordered harshly. Annoyed and embarrassed as his friends behavior.

Everyone glared down at Kogoro, but before they could do anything a pair of chilling and excruciatingly raw screams erupted from the upstairs for only a moment before all fell silent.

Stillness gripped the group, afraid to brake the noiseless room.

"Th-That was Conan-kun!"

"And Haibara-chan!" the young Detective Boy's cried out, shattering the frightening silence.

"What happened to them?" Ninzaburo demanded, fisting his hands.

"It seems the concoction took effect immediately rather then later." Kagayaku purred delightfully.

"What do you mean? What did you give me son!" Yusaku ordered to know as he held his wife tightly after hearing there son's cry so as to try and prevent her from heading upstairs. As well and to help him stay put as well and for comfort.

Kagayaku finally rose her head fully and gazed down at Yusaku and Yukiko. A warming and fangy smile pulled at her face, yet all the other saw only the gleaming fangs.

With unnatural speed Kagayaku was right before the Kudo's.

Jumping back with fright, everyone either tumbled, tripped, or backed away. The Kudo's though stared her down deep in her emerald green eyes.

Kagayaku gave another fangy grin as she knelt down before the two in a respectable bow.

Completely taken aback by the sudden gesture Yusaku and Yukiko gazed puzzled down at the silver-head. The others just stared in wonder at what will accrue next.

"Greeting brings-of-the-King. I speak on behalf of all the Celestials and as well as the Mystic Legends when I say; Thank you for birthing and nurturing the King."

Yusaku and Yukiko gawked down at the silver-head, completely confused. It was then Kaito who finally gained everyone's attentions and voiced there obvious responses.

"What do you mean by that? Conan, or…Shinichi is no King! And what's this about the Celestials? What are you, some type of God?" he mocked earning a few low snicker of agreement.

Kagayaku, completely ignoring Kaito and everyone's mild laughter and remained focused only on the Kudo's.

"Is my son really this King you speak of?" Yukiko timidly asked.

"Yes." Kagayaku firmly answered.

"What proof do you have for all this bull-shit!" Sonoko demanded, but the silver-head didn't respond.

"Excuse me, uhm… Ma'am?"

Looking over to the small human-female-kit Kagayaku smiled in a way of tell her she had her attention.

"Kibo Kagayaku is my name. What can I do for you little one?"

Ayumi shyly, yet mostly fearfully approaching the silver-head.

"Uhm, Kibo-san, what happened to Conan-kun and Ai-chan? And why do you keep calling Conan-kun a King?"

Slightly impressed by the human-kit's bravery, Kagayaku chose to rewarded her boldness with at least a small amount of straightforward answers.

"The one you call Conan is truly known as Shinichi. He is our late departed King's only true heir and next ruler of the Celestial Plains. As for the one you call Ai, she to is of Celestial heritage and foreseeing mate to our King."

Jaw-dropped and eye-popped was everyone.

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. It had to be all a giant hoax. It was all just to absorbed, to farfetched, to…wild to be true.

"Conan-kun and Haibara-chan are to be mated!" Mitsuhiko gasped in sheer horror.

"Uh, Mitsuhiko-kun? What does 'mated' mean?"

"It means Genta-kun, that Conan-kun is going to marry Haibara-chan." Mitsuhiko stammered.

"What! That little runt can't do that! He's only an elementary schooler like us!"

"Were you not listening to Kibo-san's words." Mitsuhiko harshly scowled his fat friend. "Conan-kun is not really an elementary schooler! He's the famous Kudo Shinichi, a high schooler!"

"Then why the heck is are they kids and if there both older then who really is Haibara-chan, huh? Humph! If you ask me I think this is all but a big trick the runt planed out to humiliate us." Genta grumbled.

Ears slightly twitching again Kagayaku figured now would be a good time.

Rising to her feet, gaining everyone's attention once again.

"**Zhen, go check on the Master and Lady upstairs."** the telepathically called to Rein.

"**Did the Master and Lady agree to me popping in on them during there reverting?"** Rein asked curiously.

"**It sounded like they are already done and I've given them the half hour to rest Master agreed to. It's now up to you to make sure they'll doing alright."**

"**If the Master and Lady have wished it, that I shall obey."**

A few heartbeats later a tall, pale-tanned man appeared before Kagayaku. His auburn hair slid down his back fluently like a calm stream as it spread out and seemed to wave passed the yellow ribbon midway stretching down to his mid-thigh. His dusty brown eyes gazed at everyone as they all gawked back at him.

'Humph-ing' at them he turned to Kagayaku as she nodded. He then instantly flashed out of sight.

A muffled groan began to echo in the large room as a naked boy began to stiffly rise to his knees.

He placed a hand on the side of his face and groaned louder.

"Arhg… I feel like my head was just slammed with a metal pool."

Suddenly gasping the boy looked down and his eyes burst wide.

"I'm… I'm me again…" Shinichi silently giggled.

Bolting to his feet he rushed to the door and went to open it when a cool breeze feathered his skin. Right then and there he remembered he was cloth-less.

Turning to the dresser where he remembered he had prepped a set of his normal cloths aside, Shinichi hurried over to them, finished dressing and headed to the door.

Pausing and moment to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts, Shinichi prayed out loud.

"Please Shiho, don't have done anything foolish. I'm right here. I'm coming for you."

And with that Kudo Shinichi opened his door and quietly made his way over to the door Ai had, or was suppose to be in.

Steadying his nerves and gulping down his anxiety Shinichi silently knocked on her door.

When there was no answer he knocked again, but a bit louder.

Still nothing.

Fearing the worst yet not wanted to get clobbered if he was just being over paranoid, Shinichi steadily turned the doorknob and opened the door just a crack as he tenderly called out.

"Shiho?"

Shiho fluttered her eyes open with a mild groan of pain as she held her head with one hand and prop herself upright with the other.

"Damnit, my head kills." she complained. Fearing in startled shock she instantly noticing her vocal change.

Gazing down at her form Shiho was indeed herself once again. She happily smiled with cheer before reality dawned on her and she sighed bitterly.

"You'll be getting Kudo-kun back again soon, Mouri-san." Shiho whispered painfully as she rose to her feet and after a few stumbles reached her cloths she had set aside, changed and sat back down on the futon.

Tears streamed down her angelic creamy-white cheeks as her fully grown out strawberry-blond hair completely silhouetted her eyes.

Shiho clutched her café-long sky-blue, wavy skirt securely in hopes it would prevent her from bolting and running away right at that moment. For she had promised Kudo-kun she would wait to hear what he wanted to say. Even though she already knew what it would be, she still deeply wanted if anything, one last time to spend with him alone.

Still deep in her thoughts Shiho didn't hear the first knock at the door. Nor the second. Only when she heard her name being called by the one she desperately wanted for herself, Shiho lifted her head, masked her previous emotions and leaned back a bit on the futon to give herself a more casual appearance.

"Alright Kudo-kun. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Entering the room and carefully closing the door Shinichi turned around to address Shiho.

When he fully faced her, Shinichi eyed the woman before him in spectacular wonderment.

Her silvery-white, loosely-tight tank top with light blue waves and swirls design definitely complimented her curves and well formed waist and greatly developed chest. Her sky-blue trimmed white café-long skirt draped over her legs as if soft blue clouds twisted around her. Shoulder length wavy and shimmering strawberry-blond hair that looked to be in a permanent perm cascaded over her heavenly creamy-white skin. And her profoundly, breathtaking, icy-blue-turquoise pool of life beamed at him like the heavens themselves.

"W-Well… Y-Yeah see, I…"

Shiho raised a brow at the teen detective's nervousness.

"Sh-Shiho… I mean Mi-Miyano I… You just… I've got… There's… See I've…"

Sighing Shiho decided to take pity on the detective, if only to shut up his incoherent babbling and not have to deal with this awkwardness between them that wasn't need for her.

"Kudo-kun, I think I know what you're wanting to say. And since you can't muster up the will I'll just nutshell it."

Shinichi eyed her wide with surprise and shut his mouth to listen.

Taking a deep breath Shiho attempted to gather all her inner will and control to keep from breaking down at what was to come.

"Kudo-kun, I thank you for everything you've done for me. It's more then anyone has ever bother to do. And I appreciate it all deeply. Truly I do… More then you could imagine." She muttered the late part quietly, but apparently not quite enough for Shinichi's eyes widened. "But you have no need to protect me any longer." Shiho was silent for a moment before forcing a smile on her lips and her gaze to look Shinichi straight in his beautiful, mighty cobalt eyes. "Go to her Kudo-kun. Mouri-san is still await for you."

Shinichi gazed at Shiho was bewilderment. He was about to speak when a twinkle of something caught his eyes.

Looking more closely at the woman before him, Shinichi discovered tears welling up in her eyes, yet he knew her all to well that she wouldn't allow them to fall in his presents.

Then suddenly realizing it Shinichi gawked his mouth slightly, eyes faintly widened as he grabbed Shiho's arms. His face swiftly churned into one of firm determination.

Clearly taken aback by the detectives sudden action, Shiho gasped in surprise and a bit in fright.

"What the hell do you think you're doin-", but Shiho couldn't finish her words for her voice as well as her sense of logic, but most importantly her lips had all been silenced by Shinichi's swift actions.

Knowing full well she was unable to fight it, Shiho's eyes instinctively closed as she wrapped her arms around the detective neck and moaned against his mouth.

Shinichi, pleased by her response engulfed his arms around her well formed waist and pulled her up and into his form.

There bodies seemed to mess perfectly, as if they where made for each other like two pieces of one puzzle to finish making it whole.

At Shiho's moan Shinichi removed an arm from around her and brushed back a few strands of hair from the side of her face he remembered seeing. And in doing that he stocked his hand to the back of her neck and gingerly used his nail to scratch the center spot.

Instantly to that touch Shiho gasped out a husky moan of pleasure.

Shinichi taking advantage of her opened mouth plunged his tongue in and began ravishing her inner mouth.

Eye's shooting open wide, Shiho gasped a startled moan just as suddenly as she melted into the French-kiss with pure delight.

Not bothering to battle his tongue, she instead roamed around within his own mouth. Moaning and groaning with intense pleasure.

Gingerly and tenderly Shinichi pulled away, ending there first fiery kiss.

Shiho still completely dazed and Shinichi now needing an artic-cold shower both pulled back to look the other in the eyes.

Shiho finally regained focus of her sight now gawked utterly bewildered at Shinichi.

"Wh… What the hell was that all abou-"

"I don't know why or even how you could still think I was in love with Ran after everything you've been through. And especially after this past weekend." Shinichi said kindly.

"What are you saying…?" Shiho asked still shocked unimaginably.

Chuckling cutely Shinichi started, "After all this time of you calling my a dummy and saying I'm naïve and don't know my own feeling, you are ask me such a question after what we just did?"

Still gazing bafflingly, Shinichi chuckle once again before he spoke to her in the most affectionate and tenderly manners she had ever heard.

"I'm saying I'm in love with you Miyano Shiho. Without me realizing it, over the months I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with you. And it was only just Friday night that I had come to my senses and realized it." Shinichi informed. "I love you Shiho, and I hope you fell the same?"

It was pure silence before a loud slap and rumbling thud was echoed throughout the room.


	6. Ch 5: Forgive Me and Goodbye

-1*** Different Location

"**Bold" **Telepathic

"…" Dialogue

'…' Thoughts

**Forgive Me and Goodbye**

_*Goodbye's are never forever, but Forgive Me's last for eternity._

_**~Neko12**_

"Whoa! Who was that?" Genta asked in animated awe. His left, chubby finger still pointing, trembling slightly in the vacant spot where the auburn-haired man once stood.

Casually and unaffected Kagayaku turned and sat down, back on the first step before passing a swift glance to the others.

"That was Rein, one of the Five of use Mystic Legends,"

"Huh! You really except use to believe such a story. Some of us lack knowledge," Heiji gave a swift glance to Kogoro. "Not intelligence!"

Her lips formed into a faint smirk, "To humans, we see all of you just as smart as these 'gold-fish' creatures you have come to ridicule." Bladed emerald eyes shifted into them. There shocked gazes of absurd and insulted anger bore into her, less immense. "Nothing more, but empty space-for-brains that can only register doing the same things over and over again throughout there existence."

"What!"

"Why I never-"

"Don't worry yourself Kazuha, she's just jealous. And Heiji, don't take it to personally. She's just so insecure of herself 'she' has to ridicule others.

Giving herself a chuckle of dry amusement returned the rich girl back into her sour disposition.

"Please! As if I could ever begin to fathom bring envious to such a race! Ha!" Kagayaku spat.

Sonoko's brow gave a noticeable twitch of irritation as she marched over to the lacked, outlandish woman.

"Listen here missy! I don't know what you and you little 'people',"

Crack!

"Are up to. But Shinichi is to remain out of this. He has and always will be Ran's! So unless you want to be forcefully removed from 'our' country, which I have the power to do, gather up her crew and tramp,"

Cr-Crack!

"And leave! And I better not ever see any of you again. You, your gang and that whore,"

Ss-nap!

"Will never interfere in Ran and Shinichi's happy life again! What ever you brainwashed him with will fade in due time. So pack your bags and scat! And don't forget that 'toy' upstairs."

SNAP!

Sonoko had been on such a boasting rant, to pleased with her own action to take visible notions of Kagayaku hesitant trembles. And when she did her grin only stretched as this fueled her ego.

"Hm! I'll even be considerate and give you all, plus tramp one day. Cause that's all I'll allow before burning everything 'it' touched."

SHATTER!

Sonoko only had milliseconds to turn back around, smug look and all before her whole vision blurred, air suddenly was cut and the feel of thing warm and wet trailing down her left face from her head.

Before anyone could even form a half blinked eye Kagayaku was up, her right hand not only clutched tightly around the petite woman's throat, but also appeared to pierce though the sheetrock walk all the way on the opposite side of the room. Sonoko was pinned to said wall, body held three foot off the floor.

It had taken a full ten seconds time before anyone realized what happened then and what was happening now.

Once realization struck the other's many cries and angry shouts where heard as the clicks of several guns were cocked.

Kagayaku though, paid no heed to any of this. Her eyes were now fuller with a shape of a slight incline, giving off a more feline gaze as her once black pupils now bore silts as green fire seemed to scorch into the human.

Her once creamy-tan skin was now coated was a thin layer of that purest whimpering white fur. A pair of decently sized triangle ears topped her head tipped with a bit of black tuft. Her face had swiftly lengthened to a slight snout and the slashing rhythm of a tail equaling the length of her present body, the end flowing with a large amount of black tuft as it continuously cut though the air creating sharp swishing sounds.

"You," her newly deepened voice growled. Her left hand raised to reveal lengthy, razor-sharp, blackened claws that glimmered in the faintest of shimmering light with an ominous foreboding about them.

"Ever, dare to even have a flicker of a thought such as those about the Princess again, I swear," massive canines finally caught Sonoko's eye as the feel of danger finally clicked into her mind, quite to late.

Her sudden struggles for freedom only initialed Kagayaku's grasp to tighten as ridged and dry feeble gasps from forced relinquished oxygen tried to return.

"I will personally tear the soul right out of you living, kicking body. And from there, it will only heighten my pleasure of the anguish you'll await. It "THAT" clear!" she roared before released her hold on the rich girl and turning back to her previous post.

Kagayaku opted in remaining in her half-ened form as to remind the other humans of there place. Though she doubted she'd need to after a display like that.

Plopping down into a common feline sitting position she curling her tail around her hands and feet and angling her closest ear the humans' way.

Noting there hast in tending to the foul-meat, Kagayaku spit to the side.

"**Quite a show there Jenn'la. Let's hope Master and Lady-Shiho don't disapprove."**

"**Come off it Valignatir! That mound of shit had it coming to her!"**

"**Just be prepared for what ever punishment Master will grant you if he is displeased."**

"**I don't think she'll have to worry about that Camlib."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Because before, Master seemed quite pleased with belittling her himself earlier."**

A low approving purr of delight rumbling within Kagayaku throat. "**Very true Kepesk. So, all in all, it will prove better for us when the time comes."**

Only a firm feel of pulls that determined there nods of approval marked the end other there psyche conversation.

"Sh-Shiho…?"

Astonishing fear contorted Shinichi's features, an outstretched hand angled down towards the now fallen woman.

Her right cheek burned red as warm heat rose from the swell. Lifting herself up into a thirty degree angle she placed her right hand against the abused flesh while her other aided in supporting her weight against the floor.

"Shiho why in the hell did you-?"

"Why?"

Taken aback by her sudden one-word question, the young detective stared down at the chemist with knowing concern.

"What are you-?"

"This is real, right? I mean, I'm not dreaming again… Am I?"

Shinichi took in her hesitating words that were full with hope, yet dripping with anxiety. Why? He didn't understand, but he knew what to say.

Crouching to her level, the young man laid his hand against the one Shino held pressed to her on stinging cheek.

With soft brushes from his thumb he gazed into her glassed over eyes, with an assuring smile.

"This is reality Shiho. You're real. I'm real. And my feelings are real. This is far from a dream."

Her breathing suddenly became hitched as she lowered her gaze.

Shinichi was about to call her name again when he felt something warm and wet slid through his fingers against her face.

For a moment he was afraid she was hurt, but suddenly noticed the wetness was clear.

Tears!

'Why is she crying?'

"I thought…" she began. A deep undertone of inner-pain. "I thought I was dreaming again. And that… I'd be back in the dungeons of the Organization."

"What? Why would you think-"

"I use to dream when I was little… Of being back with my sister. In a world where the Organization never existed. It was perfect, but…" her voice choked as she breathed in unevenly. "All perfect dreams always come to an end. And each time I awake back within the hands of the Organization." Her eyes slowly turned up to be lost in an ocean of deep blue.

"I then started dreaming about you once I discovered you survived the APXT-4869 drug. I… I don't know why, but each time I saw you I became lighter… Happier… Freedom at my fingertips."

Her voice slowly grew at describing the sensations she had felt with dreaming of him. This split a smile onto said man's face for but a moment before the light in Shiho's eyes were instantly snuffed out with a sudden emptiness of darkness and horror.

"But that was…recent, when I was still within the Organization. And at the time I was under the care of…" her body began to viciously quivered with unfelt cold.

"Shiho it's okay. I'm here."

In a swift movement the strong, independent and iced-over woman through herself into Shinichi's arms, clinging to his shirt as if for dear life and silently cried as she continued to shiver.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her the moment she was in them. His arms slid up and down, stocking her back comfortingly.

What ever happened in her recent past terrified her immensely.

"It's going to be alright now Shiho. I will never allow anyone to harm you," he whispered into her ear, soothing her tremors of fear.

"Thank you… Shinichi."

His eyes widened vastly as a massive shock, like lighting shot throughout his body leaving a powerful warming tingle rippling as a shockwave.

The sound of her voice, the way she spoke his name… Electrified him!

He pulled her in tighter, reassuring her of his words before they slowly pulled away to gaze within the others soul.

Icy turquoise melted against warming cobalt.

Slowly, as if time had slowed there faces inched closer. There eyes fluttered shut as there lips meld into a single sensation.

The edgy detective's hands cautiously slid down and around Shiho's waist as the seemingly bold chemist folded her arms around her detectives neck, twining her long fingers deep into his twilight locks.

A pleasant, muffled moan sounded from both figures just as a steady knock startled there lips apart. Only there lips.

"Master, Lady-Shiho, is everything alright? Has the cure worked to your desired needs?"

Heaving a steady sigh Shinichi went to address the figure behind the still closed door.

"Yes Ryu everything's fine. We'll be addressing the others in a short moment."

There came no sound from the other side of the door but an "As you wish My-Lady" before clear silence told them the God was gone.

Turning back to the man in her arms, Shiho was greeted with a shunned-faced detective.

With a simple shrug and a quick peck on his cheek she pulled away towards the door.

"It seems what they've said has been true thus far. So might as well be the part."

A knowing smirk pulled at Shinichi's lips as he stepped beside his woman opening the door.

Both entered the hallway. Sudden warm light consumed there cores as there hands simultaneously reach for the other's, fingers intertwining.

One last look of pleasant happiness and mock mischief twinkled within there eyes before they reached the stairs and prepared to address the others.

The area was silent for all but nervous breaths and angered huffs.

Kagayaku lingered in her half-ened form, still poised in her sitting position.

One of her keen feline ears twitched suddenly before she rose to her feet. The movement causing everyone else to stiffen just as the auburn-haired man reappeared.

"There ready."

Though his words where directed to Kagayaku, he didn't both to hush them as everyone else's attention was on the duo with intent interest.

With a firm nod Rein vanished.

Closing her eyes and calming her nerves from before Kagayaku reverted back to her human state.

Ignoring the shocked gasped from the others her sights traveled up to the head of the stairs as she wore a feral smile.

Shocked eyes that were focused on her slowly traveled to where her gaze had flowed from before louder, more pitched and a mixture of horror and exciting noise erupted thought the estate.

As casually as if they lived there, Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano descended the stairway in unison.

Ran watched flabbergasted at her long time, childhood crush seemed to steadily fall from above into her presence once again.

Before she could make even a single sound an uncanny swift yet vague gale brushed her sides. The next moment Shinichi and Shiho where being bowed towards by five figures included Kagayaku and that Rein person she had glimpsed.

"It's a blessing to see you at you prime again Master."

"You as well Lady-Shiho."

"Thank you Kasai." Shinichi smiled while Shiho gave a grateful nod towards Hana.

"Your Majesty, now that you have regain your status, what is it you desire of us?" Valignatir posed.

Giving a quick glance over to all the other, Shinichi sighed. He did not want to do this with so many people.

Seeing as the living room in the professors house was filled to capacity with little room to move the detective opted of a switch in location.

"My house," he stated as an order to not really the Legends, but all the others before to turned an began his way through the crowd for the door.

It was then that Ran noticed his and Shiho's joined hands.

Uncertain whispers and murmurs rippled through the group as Shinichi, Shiho and there five followers set off to his house next door.

It was only a moment before Mr. and Mrs. Kudo stepped forth to follow there son.

"Mr. Kudo, wait! You can't go. It's to dangerous."

Yusaku turned his head around to address Inspector Megure.

"Regardless of what we saw from that woman earlier, Shinichi is still our son. If he is comfortable near them, then there's no need for worries." Yusaku turned to look at Sonoko who was just beginning to breath easy again. "So long as we respect them they in turn may respect us. Besides, they really do seemed to think he's some king of there's and I want to know what's going on. If the only way to find out is to be around that woman and her companions, then I'll deal."

"And is Shin-chan it not the type to intentionally hurt others let alone physically do them harm. There must be a logical reason for all this." Yukiko supported her husbands words.

Sighing in defeat it was Kaito who addressed the group.

"Guess it seems were all spooked, but Mr. and Mrs. Kudo are right. I say we at least hear what Co-Kudo has to say if nothing else. And finally get some answers to where he's been and who that woman is."

Understanding nods from everyone but Agasa and Ran agreed. Kaito was relieved when no one noticed his swift recovery from that previous slip up.

"Then let go. I want answers from that kid and to who the hell the woman was!" Kogoro demanded, falling back into his demanding and smug detective self.

Tiring sighs echoed from everyone as they followed the obnoxious and over judgmental detective as he march off.

Ran stayed by her friend's side as they fell in behind everyone.

"She's…beyond, human…"

Ran gazed over at Sonoko who was leaning on her for support.

"What?"

"When she…changed. In her eyes, I…saw something. A dark place…with moving shadows,…puddles of…red, screams…and the smell of…death and toxins."

Ran didn't know what to say to her friends hysterical state, but her mind was working hard at trying to put the pieces together. She knew Sonoko well enough that her friend he wanted the best for her, but she wouldn't just out of the blue state something that out there unless she knew it was real.

The other thing she knew Sonoko hated beside losing was being humiliated or embarrassed.

Still thinking it only took a moment before her eyes snapped up.

"Ran…? What's wrong?"

Looking back over to her friend Ran smiled weakly. "I'm just nervous. I want to know where Shinichi has been and who those others are with him."

"Mostly that damned woman he's clinging to." Sonoko hissed.

Ran couldn't deny the bubbling rage of jealousy and betrayal growing with her, but she also couldn't help fearing that so long Shinichi was around them, his life would be in grave danger. And to what Sonoko just described to her, Ran dreaded the worst for not only him, but for them all.

As he entered his house Shinichi went straight for the living room. Shiho still at his side as the five quickly scattered.

Once the five returned Shinichi had pulled the rocking chair beside the armchair.

He turned to see the five had all swiftly searched the house for sitting acquirements.

Nodding his thanks to them they quickly placed there findings beside and around the love couch and table.

Once finished they themselves took there positions beside there master and lady right when there guests arrived.

As they all looked around for them puzzled it was Agasa who took the lead and led everyone into the living area.

There they saw Shinichi seated in the armchair, Shiho to his right cross legged in her rocker and the five positioned around them as if protecting.

Kagayaku sat on the floor with her legs crossed to the left of Shinichi. Hana in the same position to the right of Shiho. Rein stood to the left behind Shinichi and Hanatsu to the right behind Shiho. Kasai took stand behind both her master and lady in between Rein and Hanatsu.

Nervously everyone looked around and spotted seats arranged for them.

Without speaking the kids took up one cushion on the love couch while Mr. and Mrs. Kudo managed to occupy the other.

To the right of the couch from where the kids sat was another armchair that Kazuha sat in. Heiji balanced himself on an arm of the chair beside his girlfriend.

To the right of that armchair stood four wooden chair slightly curving around the long wooden table in the center.

The officers silently decided to claim them with Inspector Megure taking the one closer to Kazuha and Heiji. Wataru next then Miwako and lastly Ninzaburo.

To the left of the love couch beside Mr. and Mrs. Kudo where five chairs. Two were wooden while one was plastic and the other two were metal foldables.

Agasa took a wooden chairs, the one that was beside the couch. Kaito sat beside him while Ran took the only plastic chair next to Kaito. Sonoko sat next to her friend on a metal foldable chair leaving Kogoro with the last metal foldable.

Once everyone was seated all eyes were on Shinichi. His hand still clasped to Shiho.

Taking a deep breath he decided to start where it all begin.

"Well, the best way to understand is to pick up where most of you last say me."

Catching there attentions he continued.

"Ten months ago, the day Ran and I went to Tropical Land I saw one of those black dressed guys we had run into acting suspicious. As I followed him and discovered a blackmail deal. Though before I could act I was clubbed in the back of the head. I was still conscious, but dazed. One of the men forced me to take something before I blacked out."

Shinichi felt Shiho's hand grip him tighter as if apologizing. He softly stroked his thumb over the back of her hand as a sigh to show he understood. Yet neither broke there gazes from the group before them.

"When I came to I had shrunken down to my previews childhood state. Saying I was shocked was an understatement." he chuckled before continuing. "Rushing back to my house I ran into the doc. Of course he didn't believe be at first when I said I was Shinichi. Later when I was in my house Ran arrived and that's when I made up the name Conan Edogawa. From there on I lived with Ran and Kogoro until I could find a cure."

Finishing his half of the story he looked around at all the flabbergasted features.

Smiling sheepishly Shinichi chuckled. "I know it's a lot to take it. So give it time."

It was silent for a moment before Inspector Megure decided to change it.

"But, then…Kudo? How does your mom, dad, the professor and Heiji fit into all this? You said earlier it was just them you wanted to see. Does that mean they knew who you really were even as Conan?"

"Yes Inspector. Professor Agasa was the first to know. My mom and dad figured it out later." He face darkened slight to annoyance. "And the way I found out they knew was when mom pulled a little scare-prank on me posing as Mrs. Edogawa when I was Conan even though Conan Edogawa had no true mother." This earning him gasps of shock from everyone the people he originally wished to speak with as well as a playful wave and grin from his father and an innocent giggle and smile from his mother.

Pouting for a second to show he still was unset from that Shinichi then cleared his features back to a normal-seriousness.

"As for Hattori, he discovered who I was when Kogoro, Ran and I went on that Sherlock Holmes contest."

Kazuha turned to her boyfriend, eyes full of anger. "Why didn't you tell me he was Shinichi!" she yelled at him.

"I couldn't." he told her calmly. Knowing she probably felt lied to and though he couldn't trust her.

"And why didn't either of you inform us of your son's condition?" Inspector Megure questioned the adult Kudo's.

"And why did you lie to us the whole time doc? You knew Kudo was Conan way before everyone else. What were you hiding?" Kogoro interrogated the professor.

"Enough! They didn't say anything because I told them to." Shinichi spoke up over everyone else's voice.

Silence took the room as once again all eye were on him.

Being the boastful man he is, Kogoro turned his detective attitude on him.

"And just what were you hiding, huh? Maybe those men you claim to have attacked you were a setup you planned to get to move in to my house and ruin my reputation as the worlds greatest detective!"

'The only thing you're the worlds greatest at being a drunken imposter.' Shinichi sweat dropped as the pretend greatest detective continued.

"I'm willing to bet those men in black were working for you-"

"Shut the fuck up you damn ass-hole! You have no idea what's going on! Now that Shinichi and I are our selves again they'll throw everything they've got too kill us this time!"

Astonishment held everyone's tongue as all eyes bugged wide at Shiho's outburst. Her hand holding Shinichi's squeezed firmly as her body trembled. Fear was so evident in her eyes that even Kogoro backed off.

Looking at Kogoro then back at Shinichi Kaito finally spoke.

"Who's 'they'? And why do they want you both dead?"

Turning to Shiho Shinichi brushed her cheek with his free hand while returning her firm squeeze with one of his own. This action quickly calmed her down as she turned to look at him.

"Shinichi what were we thinking? We don't have a plan. We don't know where they are. We don't even know how many more agents they have. For all we know they could have discovered were alive and still here in Tokyo." she panicked.

The young detective gazed deep into his girlfriend's turquoise depths and said firmly, "That all may be true, but regardless my vow still stands. No matter what. You got that Shiho."

Staring into the light of hope within his cobalt eyes Shiho could feel the truth in his words, but fear still griped her strong.

"But…but Shinichi how-"

"Will figure out the 'how's' when we get there. Don't forget how irrational you can be." he teased her.

It worked for Shiho gave him a mocking angry look before playfully punching him in the arm.

Chuckling silently he turned back to the others.

"To answer your question, you'll need to know Shiho's history." Turning to his girlfriend Shinichi quietly asked knowing this was a touchy subject for her. "Shiho, if you want I can tell them."

Sighing the chemist shook her head. "No Shinichi. If I am ever to move on I need to start letting go of the past sometime."

Smiling warmly at her Shinichi nodded.

Turning to face everyone Shiho began.

"My name is Shiho Miyano, but all of you except Hakase knows me as Ai Haibara."

Bewildered gasps shook the room.

"Are you say you're that cute little girl that was part of the Detective Boys?"

Shiho nodded at Miwako's startled question.

"At three-years-old my parents died of an accident. My sister took care of me until I was six, then a group of men wearing black took me. I was sent over seas to the States for schooling. When I returned at age fourteen I as a university graduate. I was immediately put to work for the men-in-black. I worked for four years until my sister was killed. Taking the same drug Shinichi had I too shrank and with no where to go I sought him out thinking he could help. It was Hakase who found me collapsed in front of Shinichi's gate. Later on he gave me the name Ai Haibara and I stayed with him."

Finishing her story she continued to gaze at her audience with uncaring eyes.

"If you had a home and job why did you run away?"

It was Ayumi that asked the innocent question everyone else was curious to know and feared had no innocent answer.

Looking over to her Shinichi gave her hand a gentle squeak, letting her know she was no longer alone.

Cracking a quick smile at him before dulling her features Shiho announced, "Because that 'home' was a living hell and my 'job' was to kill people."

Horrified everyone but Agasa who already knew everything stared at her with a mixture of sympathy and loathing.

"And you just continued killing people for four years before you finally decided you had had enough?" Kogoro growled with hatred.

"I can't believe you Kudo. I completely misjudged you. I though you cared about human life, but it seems I was wrong seeing as you're with a killer."

"For one I have to agree with Heiji. I had looked up to you Kudo-san." Ninzaburo numbly looked away.

"Shin-chan, is this true?" his mother begged.

Shinichi, through the whole blaming ordeal said and did nothing. He knew this might happen, but this was Shiho's story to tell. He knew the truth now. It had never been her choice for anything.

'Who am I reprimand them when I too had acting the same at first. I even lashed out at her calling her nothing but a murderer. It wasn't until she earned my trust that I started seeing the real Shiho. She only acts hard and cold because of her times in the Organization. Deep down she's truly kind and caring and values life just as the rest of us here.'

Shinichi's musing was cut off when Shiho gripped his hand reassuringly, as if detecting his troubled state of mind.

"You can call me what you wish. You can accuse me of what ever you choose, but I will never allow any of you to accuse Shinichi of any of that! He's done nothing to prove to any of you that he's done anything but help and save people and bring there killers to justice." Her eyes down casts as if she no longer wanted to see her faces.

"Yes, I have killed many people with the drugs I had created. But I can assure you," she rose her eyes, leveling her hard, stern gazing into each and ever one of them. "Creating any of those damned things was never my choice."

"Are you saying you were forced to?" Mitsuhiko, despite being a child, was very smart for his age.

"Yes. There was a specific drug they wanted me to perfect. When I had stop working on it they threatened to kill me. But when they saw that didn't have any effect on me they turned to my sister. Saying if I wanted her to live I would finish the drug. So I continued my work."

"But didn't you say your sister died?" Genta questioned.

Nodding slowly Shiho continued. "When my sister died I had continuously asked them why they killed her. When they constantly ignored my questions I ceased all progress until I got an answer. They didn't like that. Unpleased with my actions I was cuffed and imprisoned in the boiler room awaiting my decided dead sentence." she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Coming to terms with what I had done and my mother, father and now sister had been killing by them I choose to end my life myself rather then give them the satisfaction. I had stashed one of the pills I had been working on and took it. It had claimed hundreds of lives before except Shinichi's, which I still don't understand why. Regardless however, I wasn't going to allow them to continue to do what they wished with my life. But when I took the pill, I too shrank, and out of my restraints I managed to escape. You know the rest."

Still all to shocked no one head when Mitsuhiko asked Shiho a question until she answered.

"They're called the Black Organization. Any and all crimes you've ever come across that have seemed strange, unsolvable or have never found any actually evidence were committed by the Organization. And as I have just told you I worked for them, despite begin forced to I was a member. My specialty was of chemicals. Though, none of the others had been allowed, I was given special training as an assassin. And every member has a code name they're to use."

A little to frightened to ask, but curiosity drove her, "W-What was y-your code name?" Ran stammered.

Shiho turned her gaze towards Ran. Her eyes bled a deep, dark and demonically icy navy blue. Her face seemed to pale out as her gaze stoned with the look of a killer. She grinned slightly before speaking in the most chilly voice any of them had ever heard causing there blood to turn to ice in terror.

"Sherry."

Ran nearly feel back, out of her chair as all the others quivered and trembling in fright. The three children huddled close together, clinging to one another.

Even the once unmoving and quite five now turned there horror filled gazes to there mate's chosen mate.

Though Shinichi was use to it from the way Vodka would look at him with blood lust eyes and spoke in the most chilling of voices that would seem to freeze his insides. He still slightly shook in fear when his beloved Shiho, even as a demonstration would revert back to her Organization personality.

Seeming it was enough after a moment Shiho turned away braking her lethal other darker-self and turning back into the icy, sarcastic and stubborn Shiho most of them knew and cared for.

Even when her normal turquoise gaze turned back to her, Ran flinched, afraid.

The ex-Organization member allowed them time to recover from there feared state before speaking again.

"Since my escape and me joining Shinichi I have been trying to work on a cure for us to regain our normal bodies. Even though the drug we took was incomplete it was still strong. I've had to make prototype cures, but had never figured out the correct chemical composition to reverse the affects. It wasn't until these five showed up that Shinichi and I were able to regain our true forms."

Now all ever turned to the five as it was Kagayaku who addressed them.

"About one year ago in your time, our king died. Yet we believe he was killed. He was the last of a superior and vastly rare species. However, before our kings death he told us of a prophecy involving his secret child. We knew not what gender his heir was, but that that child would have the exact same eyes as our king."

"And, just what was this prophecy?"

In sync, as if as one the five all recited there dead kings last words, "A heart of light and soul of no blood will rise above when the just must come. Then burn back Five the Sins who won. Only gates of Cobalt might, can turn forth the sun."

As they spoke there eyes all began to glow with there natural coloring.

Awed and enchanted were the people in the room.

"By Master Shinichi's eighteenth birthday he will obtain his father's powers and become the new ruler and King of the Celestial Plain. Lady Shiho, as his mate will become his Queen and once Master's powers are awaken Lady-Shiho's will most likely awaken too."

Gawking at them Kazuha gasped, "So, Shiho is some goddess too?"

"Not exactly," Hana began. "She's a descendent from the Celestial Plain."

Sonoko had chosen to remain quite in the presence of all five Gods.

Every so often Kagayaku would shift her gaze over at her reminder her to watch her tongue. Sonoko in the end, opted to just stay quite.

"So that's everything in the nutshell." Shinichi announced.

When looks of astonishment and fear still lingered in everyone's features his eyes found Ran, who was staring down at her lap.

A paining tug pulled at his heart. He had something he needed to do.

Turning to face Shiho he saw she had been watching him. Seeing his eyes of sadness she sighed before releasing her hold on him.

"Try to be quick."

Seeing that as her acknowledgement he smiled and pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing the back.

"Thanks."

Shinichi then rose and walked over to Ran.

Silence fell into the room once again as all observing senses were focused on him.

Reaching Ran Shinichi knelt on one knee.

"Ran?" he called her softly.

When she didn't look at him he tried again.

"Ran I'm sorry."

This caught her attention when she snapped her gaze up to glare at him with hurt and angry eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For not trusting me to know the truth? For lying to me all this time? For deceiving me in knowing where and what you were doing? Or for cheating on me? Which is it Shinichi?"

Sighing to calm his growing irritation Shinichi turned and poured his blue gaze into her.

"I never told you to protect you. As I did with everyone else. My mom, dad and Hattori found out on there own. And I had needed the professors help back then. Other then that no one knew."

"And her?" Ran hissed angling her head in Shiho's direction.

"Shiho had the same issue I did. Plus she too knew before we even met."

"She's a murderer Shinichi. She killed hundreds of people and took you away from me!"

The young detective sighed again. "Shiho was forced to create the drug. She had no other choice." Pausing for a moment he though of something.

"Ran, what would you have done?" Looking around the room he continued. "What would any of you have done if you had only one other family member left alive and the only way to keep them living was to help take other's lives. What would you all have done?"

Silent murmurs whispered in the room as everyone either turned or down cast there eyes away knowing there answers not wanting to speak.

Turning back to Ran Shinichi continued. "Yes what Shiho did was wrong, but as wrong as it was she had no other choice. The Organization took everything from her and left her with only her sister before they grew tired of her and killed her too. Shiho had no one then. Which is also why she choose to kill herself. But as a twist of fate she lived and is here now. With her help we have been thwarting off many of the Organization latest plans and she has also been a great asset in cases with me. Sometime when I couldn't even figure something out Shiho would drop a hint wither on purpose or accidental it was through her help that some of the past cases got solved."

Amazed at his long time rival was openly admitting he wouldn't have been able to solve a few cases in the past on his own deeply surprised Heiji.

"Shiho has done enough to redeem herself for what she was forced to do." Shinichi stated towards Ran.

Ran though still glared at him.

"And what about us Shinichi? She just comes in and you forget all about me?"

Sighing for a third time to calm is growing irritation with her he spoke. "There was never an 'us' Ran. Yeah, I liked you. Even had a crush on you. But we where never a couple. Why do you think even as Conan I would call you to let you know I was alright. I cared about you Ran, and I still do. But I've come to realize you're a good friend and that's all. Probably why I had a crush on you was because of our childhood together, but that's just it. I've realized I only see you as a younger sister."

"No! You can't! We would have been together if it wasn't for _'her'_! _'She'_ created that damned drug that took you from me! And now that you're back you're choosing _'her'_ over me? _'She's'_ a murderer Shinichi! A monster! _'She's'_ corrupted you! _'She's'_-!"

"Enough Ran!"

Ran jumped at Shinichi's loss of temper.

He had risen to his feet and was now staring down at her with eyes burning a sapphire blue.

"If doing what you can to protect the one's you love, I guess I to am a monster for loving a monster." Shinichi growled glaring down at her.

"This is goodbye Ran. I have never nor will I ever be yours. I love Shiho. I apologize for everything I've done towards you, but I will never apologize for loving Shiho. I hope one day you will find someone who can truly make you happy and not have you to worry over them."

Turning away and walking back over to his girlfriend Ran heard Shinichi speak once more.

"I know you will never forget me, but I how you will someday forgive me. I will always love you Ran. Goodbye, my friend."

Ran's eyes filled with tears as everything finally sunk in and she began to cry.

Turning towards his guests Shinichi began to announce, "I apologize for lying and deserving you all. But I hope you will understand it was to protect you. The Organization does not hold anything back when they want something or someone dead. I advise all of you to be on alert. I've met a few of there members and have had there bullets after me before. They don't care who they kill so long as they get there primary job done. There usual method for disposing of evidence is fire. Watch your backs. That's all I can say. Just know once word gets out I'm back and Shiho's here they'll be swarming in disguise to kill us. Be cautious."

With firm nods the police rose and began leaving talking among them selves. The Kudo's rose as well, giving there son and knowing nod as they too left. Kogoro and Sonoko helped usher Ran out the door. Heiji looked Shinichi in the eyes from the distance they stood and seemed to tell him they needed to have a talk in the very near future.

Shinichi nodded his agreement as Heiji took his girlfriend by the hand and help her up.

Kazuha looked back over to the her boyfriend's rival then at Shiho. Smiling as if approving of Shinichi's decision she nodded towards Shiho making it almost seem like a bow before turning and leaving with Heiji.

The chemist smiled kindly as she watched her leave. Realizing that Kazuha was one of the people that she could trust and become friends with.

Just the children, Agasa and Kaito remained.

Kaito approached Shinichi with a hand in his dark brown hair scratching his scalp.

"Well that was more interesting then I would have imagined."

Smiling at the kid Shinichi held out his hand.

"Just so were clear, so long as you return them once you find out their not what you're looking for I won't come after you."

Staring at the young detective with wide surprised eyes before quickly masking it over, Kaito reached for his hand, shaking in a secret understanding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kudo, but I'll go along."

Turning to leave, Shinichi grinned.

"See you around 'Kid'."

Still on his march to leave Kaito just lifted his hand and waved with a chuckle.

"You to detective."

Smiling Shinichi turned his gaze from the departing 'Kid' to the three children he had come to befriend under the drugs affect.

Heaving a heavy sigh he knelt down on one knee.

"Well, Genta I guess you can now eat all those eel dishes without worrying that I might sneak one away. Or any other food at that."

The large boy looked ready to bawl, and it wasn't just his eyes.

"Mitsuhiko you keep going for that dream of yours and never think less of yourself and your skills. I know you'll succeed."

The boy nodded as tears streamed down his freckled cheeks.

Turning to the little girl in pink Shinichi spoke soothingly.

"Ayumi, I hope you can find something very special someday. And never loss that fiery temper of yours. It's what helps keep these two in line." Shinichi chuckled.

"W-Will w-we still b-be able too s-s-see you guys?" she huffed through teary breaths.

Turning to look at Shiho how nodded Shinichi turned back to face all three kids.

"You three are the founders of the Detective Boys. And like it or not,"

Shinichi reached into his pocket as did Shiho to display shiny gold-looking items.

The children's eyes brightened as there smiles returned with a vengeance.

"Shiho an I will always be a part as well. We have the badges after all."

"And even without them, we could never forget you guys. Your always welcome here. And I'll see if I can persuade Shinichi to have a Detective Day once a week so we all don't get rusty."

The children cheered and jumped up and down with delight.

Laughing with pure mirth Agasa smiled as he gathered the kids.

"Alright children, say goodbye. I'm sure you'll see them again soon."

Shinichi and Shiho nodded in agreement.

As the professor coxed them out each one of them turned and waved goodbye animatedly with cheery cries and happy squeals.

"Bye Shinichi! Bye Shiho! See you both later!"

And with that the house was empty of all there guests.

Heaving with exhaustion and falling back into the chair, Shinichi moaned.

"That was tiring and irritation all in one." he breathed out heavily. "I hoped to tell them all in 'small' groups. Not a raging pack."

Sitting in the rocker beside him, Shiho lay a hand on his.

"You did good Shinichi. I'm surprised with the way you handled Mouri-san."

"Huh! Well, she may be a close friend of mine, but friends or family, it doesn't matter. I wont allow anyone to speak of you like that. We all have pasts we hate and want to forget. And some, like you, have pasts that usually determine if we can have friends at all. But the pasts are just that. The past. People need to forget what has happened if nothing can be done and move on to what is happening to something they can work on. I feel that's the only way any of us can truly be happy."

Giving him a brilliant smile Shiho leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you Shinichi. For everything you've ever done for me. Thank you."

Looked down, deep into his loves cold, yet melting turquoise eyes he smiled lovingly.

"Any time."

"Your father would be proud of you Master. He too saw that pasts were not what matter, but the here's and now's that made a person and forge there futures."

Smiling gratefully at Rein Shinichi sighed.

"Thank you Ryu."

Turning his focus to the house for a moment before looking back at everyone else Shinichi rose.

"Alright then! It's time we start fixing up this place so it look habitable again. What do you say?"

A roar of cheers erupted from the five as Shiho rose to her feet beside her boyfriend.

"Well then, the sooner we get started the sooner we finish." she stated as she began walking off into the large entryway swaying her hips ever so slightly.

"And the sooner we finish, the sooner we can 'play'." she emphasized causing Shinichi to burn a deep red and gulp.

As he watched his girlfriend, fiancée and future wife, or as the five have deemed 'mate' swagger away instincts he never knew he had until now kicked in and he pelted after her leaving the five alone.

They all grinned purring, or cooing with happiness.

"This is so wonderful! Master Shinichi and Lady-Shiho may be mated soon then we hoped."

"I wouldn't put it pass that foul-meat and it's leach to attempt something."

"Don't worry Jenn'la, I don't think that female and her companion will bother them any time soon. As for there mating being sooner Kepesk, I might just have to agree with you on that. It seems things are flowing smoothly." Zhen beamed.

Just then a pained and rigid gasp broke through there happy moment when Camlib suddenly fell over.

"Camlib, what's wrong?" Valignatir rushed over to her friend.

Camlib began to tremble when her eyes suddenly flashed and began to glow golden before swiftly bleeding white.

"Burning back the Sins how won, will not be the Truth when done. Red will burn while Blue holds still. Black shall swallow and Green devours will. And when the time of White draws near nothing will stand for We were here."

Instantly Camlib's eyes faded back to golden as she sprang up heaving.

"What…in the HELLS what that!" Zhen hissed.

Turning her head towards her companions Valignatir spoke softly.

"Looks like those smooth water have just become raging whirlpool Zhen."

"Its…them…" Camlib began to inform the others. "There… There back. And there not going to leave empty handed again."

Knowing full well what Camlib meant they all had panic stricken features. Finally it was Jenn'la who spoke.

"Alright. I purpose we wait a few human days before addressing this matter to the Master and Lady. It's a slim chance, but it could just be Plain Transfer Error. If we sense anything, even the slightest disturbance we inform Master and Lady-Shiho immediately. I just don't want to ruin there time now. Master may become King, but he is so young as is his mate. I just don't have to heart to tell them what may await."

Sighing with understanding the other four all nodded.

"Alright. If anything should occur we tell them _'everything'_."

Nods of approval welcomed Valignatir suggestion before all five Legends sought out there Master and Lady to aid them in cleaning there home.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long halt on this. But I have NOT stopped writing "Legend of Tokyo". And if any of my Kigo lovers are reading this too I have also NOT stopped writing "Wolves Blood". That though, will be on a long pause as will all my other stories until I'm either done or close to finishing this. I'm trying to focus on one story at a time. And I have to admit, it's freaking hard due to all the epic ideas I keep coming up with! DX

But I'm trying. Also, the normal Monday-once-a-week updates I said I'd try wont be happening. Instead when I get a chapter finished I'll hold it until the next Monday to upload it.

Sorry guys, but a few major issues are going on that I have to take care of. On top of all that I'm starting my second semester of college the 29th. So updates will be lacking as well as writing due to school.

But hey! Look on the bright side. At least you know I WILL continue my stories and not drop them. :3 If ever something big comes up I'll just put them on hold like it did this for a while. But I will NEVER drop them.

Thank you all for your patience and I hoped you liked this chapter. I made it twice as long.

~Neko12


End file.
